


101* Mundane Things Spinel Does Now That She’s Redeemed

by needforsuv



Series: Steven Universe Extended Hiatusverse [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Gems doing normal things, Gen, Humor, Multi, Mundane Gems, Other, Slice of Life, or trying to anyway, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 26,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: So now that Spinel has been redeemed (HURRAY), what does it all mean for her and her powers/abilities? Well here are a bunch of (perhaps stupid or silly) ideas of what she might use them for. (Basically, Drabbles and such with Spinel in them.)*-Actual count of things may be more or less than 101, I will add when I have new ideas.Posting one chapter per day if I have a backlog, or whenever (I write or think of something) if I don’t. So like E350tb’s 100 Words, but less strict on timing or word count, and focusing mostly on Spinel.





	1. Arm Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it may be a bit memey or silly (crack-y), but it’s still good!
> 
> (It’s Steven Universe, so the title isn’t really a spoiler…)
> 
> (Takes place whenever – Hiatus or not)
> 
> AN: I’m fine, I swear… I’m not a mess…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get groovy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those arms, Amirite?

Although Spinel will never be the same ‘innocent’ bundle of endless joy and fun that she had once been; it also didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy herself. If anything, having more depth to her personality made happy and fun moments so, _so_ much more fulfilling, worthwhile, and happier than ever.

Steven had invited her and the Diamonds to a dance and she eagerly jumped at the opportunity. Both were lovers of fun at heart, and the Diamonds weren’t about to miss it…

As soon as the music started, Spinel was hooked. She had never heard ‘Earth’ music before, but she still found herself moving perfectly in sync with every note, beat, bass drop, or whatever else.

“Woohoo!!!” Spinel exclaimed joyously, her arms wiggling and moving in impossible yet mesmerising and spectacular ways, “This music is AMAZING!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Steven called out over the music as he danced next to Connie, “Your dancing is SO COOL!”

“Aww thanks…” Spinel replied, twirling around to face them as they all smiled, “Yours are great too…”

“We try…” They blushed as they turned to face each other, smiling coyly.

Without needing to say anything, Steven and Connie’s dancing intensified as Spinel’s did too. In their own world, Steven and Connie let all fade away as they moved ever closer together, their movements synchronizing harmoniously as a pink glow flooded the room…

“YEAH, this is the _best_!” Stevonnie exclaimed as they continued dancing, “Spinel, let’s dance together!”

“Sure,” She beamed, in awe, but still dancing, “Bestie ‘Vonnie!”

“Yippee!” They threw their arms into the air as Spinel did the same.

What followed was almost indescribable…

With Stevonnie and Spinel ‘tearing’ it out on the dance floor, the Diamonds and Maheswarans could barely keep up as the dance moves pushed their brains into hyper-drive.

Soon, the tangles of limbs had become a blur, but then…

They had laid down on the floor, and started wiggling like worms…

“I’m a worm!” Both giggled, “Oh yeah…”

There was another glow, much pinker and more intense than anything anyone has seen…

“What… I-we… Whoooopppp…” They said to themselves as the glow faded to reveal their fusion, “YAY!”

Spinel and Stevonnie had fused. They were taller than Rose was, adorable, beautiful, gorgeous, and most importantly, _super_ goofy.

They wasted no time in testing out their powers and abilities, gravity and limb rigidity ceasing to exist as they literally danced in the air, arms (and limbs) flailing, waving, wiggling, and doing whatever else in pure euphoric bliss…

_The Maheswarans and Diamonds had stopped; their jaws and eyes wide open…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will all work out, it has to!
> 
> _  
Can we pretend? Cause honestly, ‘reality’ is appalling._
> 
> _Let's pretend, oh, let's make believe._
> 
> _Can we, can we pretend?_
> 
> _Can we pretend that Spinel got a better ending in the movie?_
> 
> _Can we pretend that we all wanted them to be and are friends and the Diamonds their moms?_
> 
> _Can we, can we pretend? That they and we all end up okay…_
> 
> _I remember what we wanted, expected…_
> 
> _We know that it’ll end up okay, but…_
> 
> _The Hiatus is upon us, and honestly, it scares me…_
> 
> _I don’t think we’ll make it,_
> 
> _If we don’t have a little hope… a little faith…_
> 
> _Can we, can we pretend?_
> 
> _Oh yes, we can!_
> 
> _Let's pretend, let's make believe…_
> 
> _Each one of our new friends completes us…_
> 
> _And with each day our family grows,_
> 
> _Fuller, better, bursting with love…_
> 
> _Oh, let’s believe…  
_
> 
> If you haven’t already, read [Spinel Hiatusverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513633) to see how Spinel and the Diamonds come to terms with the movie and Hiatus.


	2. Wacky ‘Inflatable’ Flailing Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel ‘townie’ chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do those things even do anything? Let’s say they do…

As Steven and Connie made their way up the rebuilt/finished tower on Little Homeworld, they couldn’t quite believe their eyes. Looking over towards the Carwash, there was something distinctively ‘new’…

“Steven… did you dad always have a Wacky Inflatable Flailing Arms Tube Person?”

“No…” He said, squinting his eyes, “That can’t be it… They don’t look like that and neither he nor Amethyst has one…”

“Oh… Maybe we can check it out?”

“Good idea!” Steven beamed.

They could’ve warped, used Lion, or even flown there, but instead, they just walked the all the way, partly to keep the surprise, and partly because it wouldn’t be quicker either way…

Rounding the corner, they could see a small line of cars waiting to be washed-

“Spinel?” Steven and Connie asked simultaneously, “What are you…?”

“Oh hey, Steven and Connie!” Spinel waved her hands and wiggled one of her feet, “How’s it going?”

“Great!” They smiled, “Um…”

“Oh this? I’m just helping Greg out… I feel _terrible_ for leaving like I did – all the mess and the clean-up… And I wouldn’t be okay with myself if I didn’t at least try…”

“I told her she didn’t have to; I’m still rich… But you can’t turn down a friend…”

“No you can’t…” The Jam Buds said as they hugged Spinel, “We’re so proud of you, Spinel!”

“I learn from the best,” She grinned, dropping her hands to return their hugs, “And I think it’s good to go out and meet people, you know.”

“It is…” They replied as she ruffled their hair, “If you’re helping, then we are too!”

“It’s really okay… I’ve got all the _hands_ on deck I need…” Greg said sheepishly as the kids giggled at his joke.

“Already made up our minds,” Steven and Connie replied, “We’re not leaving Spinel ‘alone’ here. We’re friends, and friends _always_ help together, that’s why Beach City is so great!”

“Can’t argue with that…” Greg giggled, “Extra supplies are over there…”

Spinel just managed to give them another hug before they had run off. She could never get tired of this…

The rest of the morning was a blur as the three helped at the carwash, each hour easily besting the prior daily averages.

By lunchtime, Steven and Connie had ended up fusing into Stevonnie – not that they minded. Seeing Stevonnie and Spinel enjoy themselves like this, helping as they had friendly fun together – they were goofy, but damn did they bring in customers like never before… Greg knew he made the right choices…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She did stand perfectly still for 6000 years, so a few hours a day would be nothing (also, how is she not sore?).
> 
> She could’ve just been spinning a sign, but anyone can do that… and if you take it up to her level, all people would see is a spinning arrow/circle, not an advert… So I think this would work better.


	3. Most Confusing/Helpful Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel helps after a storm tears through Beach City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime, Mother Nature is the most destructive…

Beach City had weathered its fair share of disasters (mostly gem related); however, this latest Hurricane had managed to inflict more chaos than anything before. Simply put, there was nothing left untouched. Rubbish and debris were everywhere, signs and bits of infrastructure completely gone, and the buildings and roads just managed to survive unscathed.

It’s a good thing then, that there’re more than enough gems to help out not just Beach City, but the whole Delmarva area…

“Hurricane Durian really did a number on Beach City, didn’t it?” Pink Pearl asked as she walked along the boardwalk next to Spinel.

“Yeah…” Spinel replied, “This is going to take a while… but we’re here to help!”

“One piece of rubbish and road sign at a time,” Pearl smiled wide as she put away yet more trash (in a bag) for later.

“And… another sign done!” Spinel looked on satisfactorily, moving onto the next spot.

Halfway there, however, a tourist had pulled up next to them…

“Um… excuse me…” They said, looking a bit lost, “I was making my way to Lakeville Pennsylvania, but I think I’m lost with… Can you give me some directions?”

“Of course!” Spinel beamed, “I know where it is and what roads to take!”

The tourist smiled and Spinel started with the directions. Using her arms, she helpfully (or confusingly) pointed, mapped out, and illustrated the exact route to take, which landmarks to look out for, and the relative distances between turns and such…

“Er… Thanks…” The tourist replied chipperly afterwards, still partly confused, but thankful nonetheless, “I’m sure I’ll make it there now!”

“Safe travels!” Spinel waved them off.

“Have a nice day!” Pink Pearl joined in, handing them a hand drawn map with instructions, “Here, just in case…”

“You too!” The tourist giggled as they rolled the window back up and drove off, the town forever cemented in their memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too soon… 
> 
> It’s just a coincidence with Hurricane Dorian… and with the events of the movie; I thought I’d make the most of it (I wrote down the idea before the movie aired).
> 
> (Did Crewniverse ever show any road signs around Beach City? Because I swear I didn’t see any… Do tell me if I’m wrong though… :P)
> 
> FYI: It’s called Durian because that seems to be a much bigger thing in SU.


	4. ARMageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a Special Spinel Surprise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sounded wrong… oh well, alliteration, I tried…

Everyone had just received a mysterious message telling them to meet up in front of the temple in a heavily garbled voice… It sounded important, so everyone dropped what they were doing and made their way over there.

Standing there, The Crystal Gems, Famethyst, Pearls, Rubies, Stevonnie and Lapis (they had been hanging out when they received the message), the Diamonds, and various other gems couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary…

“Lapis, what if this is a trap?”

“A _trap_?” Lapis raised her eyebrows, chuckling, “Stevonnie, they wouldn’t have called us all together if it is!”

“And if it is,” They hugged Lapis, “We’ll all get through it together!”

“Exactly,” Yellow smiled as they all waited…

“SURPRISE!” Spinel exclaimed as she ran out from behind a rock, waving her arms ecstatically.

“You called us here?” Lapis and Stevonnie asked, amused.

“YEP!” She beamed, snaking her arms around all of them, “FOR a Special Spinel Surprise hug! I love you all _so_ much and you’re all amazing!”

“Aww… We love you too!” Everyone replied as they returned the best they could, “You’re amazing too, Spinel, you’ve grown so much…”

“Gee… thanks!”

It was kind of silly, being tangled in limbs like this, but there was _always_ time for hugs when it came to family, friends, and more.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond Days certainly wasn’t the first or last time that’s happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pool safety is very important!

With all the changes happening, it was especially vital that everyone took time for breaks – something that couldn’t be truer for the Diamonds –, for wellness, bonding, and leisure.

Although they didn’t have much of a need for additional essences, Blue’s pool/spa was still an excellent place to just chill and relax peacefully.

“Ahh…” Stevonnie breathed contently, exhaling as they floated at the top of the water next to Blue Diamond in her pool, “This is just the nicest… I wish I could feel this relaxed all the time…”

“Me too Stevonnie…” Blue smiled and planted a kiss on their face as their smile widened, “But nothing just happens by itself… we can relax, but we also have work to do… Speaking of which, I’m afraid it’s time for me to get back to work.”

“I know,” They kissed and hugged her.

After the hug, Stevonnie was still in the water when Blue got up and out, the water in the pool automatically drained in seconds, leaving Stevonnie standing at the very bottom…

“Um…” Stevonnie projected the best they could, “I think I need a little help?”

Pearl wasn’t here this time since she was off with the other pearls…

A pair of pink hands descended from beyond the edge of the pool, wrapping securely around Stevonnie before it started hoisting them up.

“Got you!” Spinel beamed as Stevonnie came into view, “Wouldn’t want you to slip trying to jump up now, do we?”

“No,” They giggled and hugged her, “Thanks Spinel…”

“Ops, sorry…” Blue said meekly, “I’ll remember to install a ladder/lift platform for next time… AND make sure you get out first, so you won’t have to fall down…”

“It’s okay mom-Blue,” Stevonnie jumped into her arms as Spinel giggled, “It happens!”


	6. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s April Fools’ Day… Guess who’s the most excited about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: It’s not Navy.

Thanks to everyone, Leggy wasn’t as shy as she had once been. She’d frequently hang out with others and was curious about most things deemed interesting. Sometimes that would get her in ‘trouble’, but she didn’t mind, since that was part of the fun…

Today, the found the Beach House oddly empty. Looking around, she didn’t think much of it, until…

“Hey, what’s this?” She asked as she leaned down to inspect what appeared to be an envelope containing a note, “Did I miss something? Let me just…”

As soon as she touched the paper, it had moved out of her reach (she didn’t notice the pink hand holding it).

“Huh?” Leggy was confused, but kept going, the note moving away with each touch…

Step by step, she followed the note (and those long hands) until she arrived the source.

“Oh hey Spinel,” She greeted obliviously, smiling brightly and gesturing, “Do you know where everyone is? I saw this note but it just kept… moving away when I touched it!”

“Gee…” Spinel stifled a giggle, “I honestly don’t know…”

“Hang on…” Leggy looked at her arms, then the expression on her face…

“APRIL FOOLS!” Spinel exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

“You totally got me!” Leggy laughed, hugging her, “Well done!”

_‘This is so fun!’ _Spinel thought to herself, “Hey… what…”

“Now I got you!” Leggy said she tickled her.

“In that case…” Spinel laughed, “You won’t mind if I do this!”

“No… it tickles…s-stop…”

“You first!” She returned, now in an all-out hug/tickle war…

***An hour later***

“Hey Garnet… should we stop them?” Stevonnie asked from their hiding spot.

“No…” Garnet smirked, picking Stevonnie up and throwing them over to the pair, “SPINEL, CATCH!”

“GARNET!!!” They called over to her, looking betrayed as they were absorbed into ‘tussle’, “How could you…”

“I **_am_** still fun,” Garnet giggled as she walked away and passed a shocked Jasper.

“Ghez… how much did I miss sis?”

“A lot Jasp, _a lot_…”


	7. Easy Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel ‘tries out’ a new sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could also be the other sport with Hoops…

Earth sport was… fascinating to Spinel, all the variety of ways different objects or players interacted with rules, ‘fields’, arenas, and such… But the ones she found herself most interested in were those will balls – round balls, just like…

Many of those were also ‘built’ around teams, and thus made solo practise less enjoyable… It’s not that she’d deny the chance to bond and play, but rather, she wanted to find something that she could do when she wanted to just think and muse.

Instead of overthink thinking it, she just went with basketball since that was the first thing (sport equipment) she found in Amethyst’s room.

“Here goes…” Spinel said to herself as she stood at the edge of the basketball court.

With a tiny swish of her hands, she launched the basketball into the air, making a perfect arc…

“YEAH! Go Spinel!” Steven and Connie exclaimed (it made sense that they’d be watching) as the ball made it through without touching the backboard or hoop.

Spinel turned to give them a quick smile before returning to the game.

Since standing still was a bit mundane, Spinel quickly moved to more dynamic hoop shooting. Whether she was running, dribbling, eyes closed, doing the occasional flip, cartwheel, trick, or whatever she felt like doing, the ball would always shoot through the net without touching the hoop.

Incredible accuracy aside, being able to stretch your arms directly over the bull’s eye obviously made it easy (also, she’d feel weird not using her arms like this).

“I’m… kinda missing the idea, aren’t I?” Spinel asked after she stopped shooting and turned towards Steven and Connie.

“Maybe…?” They shrugged.

“Figures…”

“It’s okay Spinel; you’ll find the sport for you eventually!”

“Someday, somewhere, somehow…” Spinel smiled, “Even if basketball isn’t for me, it was still satisfying seeing the ball do that over and over again… and you know what else I know for sure?”

“What?” Steven and Connie asked, excitement written all over their faces, probably already knowing the answer.

“I love being your friend and being friends with you!” She beamed as she wrapped her arms around the pair, hugging them.

“Same!” They exploded in excitement.

“There is just one thing…” Steven and Connie said casually as they helped Spinel pack up, “If the gems ever end up playing netball, you (and Lapis) are _definitely_ on team Stevonnie.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way…”

“It’ll be AMAZING… We’ll have _matching_ bodysuit dresses!”

“Sure…” Spinel giggled, pausing to hug them, “But friends also don’t need excuses to match… _unless_…”

Both teens blushed, knowing _exactly_ what she was implying…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie (as well as Steven and Connie) are just friends with Spinel; it’s just Connverse awkwardness…
> 
> AN: Originally Chapter 8; see tomorrow for explanation.


	8. HI!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel finds something to do on a particularly boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, she’s with a friend!

Even with so many interesting gems and residents around, there were always boring days in Beach City. Today was just one of those; calm, clear weather, warm, but not stiflingly hot…

It _would_ be perfect for a day on the Beach, but everyone else seemed to have something else to do. Spinel and Pink Pearl understood that, so they stayed together to keep themselves and each other company.

Usually, they’d be having fun whenever they were together, but they also couldn’t fully enjoy themselves knowing everyone wasn’t here… so they just decided to sunbathe instead.

There they were… lying on beach chairs in the beautiful sunshine…

“It’s so nice today…” Spinel stated, “… but also so boring…”

“There’s always tomorrow!” Pink Pearl said cheerily as Spinel giggled, “But isn’t the sun just the best?”

“Especially when I’ve missed so much of it…? Yeah…”

Still, Spinel couldn’t help but think…

Then, she heard an airplane passing by overhead, giving her an idea…

Quickly, she whispered into Pearl’s ears as both giggled – this would be so FUN!

After flexing her hands, Spinel shot one of them towards the sky as she used the other to form a telescope with her other eye.

Through her own binoculars, Pink Pearl saw Spinel’s hand going higher and higher, until it finally reached flight level. She could see the pilot flinch a little when they saw the hand, but they immediately relaxed when Spinel began waving her hand, a “HI!” formed with a few of her fingers.

“THEY WAVED BACK!”

“They’re waving back and they’re smiling!”

“I know!”

Even as the aircraft left Spinel’s range, both remained overexcited as they hugged the other like teenage girls, Spinel retracting her hand momentarily for some rest.

They did this for the next plane, and the one after that, and… all the pilots waving back and brightening their day.

_(Later, they would wonder why Beach City suddenly got so many more tourists…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was meant to be posted yesterday, but by utter coincidence, I managed to line up the one Chapter that might’ve hit a bit close to the thing 18 years ago on the day, on that exact day… Kinda glad I caught that…


	9. It Counts As Juggling, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel tries it again after some encouragement from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl and Spinel are the most precious!

Although most thought it was easy for Pink Pearl to recover and love having fun again, ‘waking up’ and discovering you’ve missed 6000 years was just as horrible as being left alone, aware…

Having so much in common, they did their best to help the other on the road to getting better. Both had enjoyed Rose’s presence, playing and having fun with her, and had more than their fair share of tricks up sleeves…

“Did you used to juggle for her?” Spinel asked as she sat set next to Pink Pearl.

“I did…” She replied, a smile gracing her face at the memories, “Whether it was me watching her juggle or the other way around… both of us enjoyed it just as much… In those early days, we were…”

“Silly, just like I had been…” Spinel let out a small sigh, “She never juggled for me…”

“You want to give it another try?” Pink Pearl asked, summoning a few balls from her gem.

“Juggling?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“I don’t know… It used…”

“You don’t have to do it for anyone, if you like it…” She rubbed Spinel’s back soothingly.

“Okay,” Smiling determinedly, Spinel took the balls into her hands and taking a few steps back.

Slowly, she began tossing the balls into the airs, hands moving around… It was clear that it wasn’t like how it used to be – orderly, systematic, and _elegant_ –, that was when things were _simpler_… that wasn’t her now…

The trajectory of the balls were all over the place as Spinel just ‘aimed’ and tossed wherever, moving her arms to catch and repeating… It looked sloppy, sure, but there was still something captivating about the way that despite the chaos, no balls collided with each other, the ground, or anywhere that wasn’t the hands as she tossed…

“It counts as juggling, right?”

“Yes it does…, for you,” Pink Pearl replied, smiling and clapping as Spinel continued.

They are their own gems, their own audiences, and that is something to be proud of and remember – especially when they are having fun.


	10. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uppppppppppppppppppppp topppppppppppppppppppp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen… (either that or Steven Tag…)

Despite what all the stories about her (the old, _broken_ Jasper) made things out to be, Jasper loved having fun just as much as Amethyst and the rest of their family. Naturally, Jasper had picked up many of her purple sister’s ‘quirks’ like shapeshifting, eating – _enjoying_ – food, pranks, sleeping, hugs, collecting things, sense of humour, and casual attitude.

When Spinel and Jasper told their backstories, they had hit it off thanks to the strikingly similar (and unfortunate) circumstances. Instead of being something that held them back, however, it was something that both used to build a better present and future.

Although fun for Quartzes often meant cuddles, rough housing, friendly competitions and such, Spinel enjoyed her time with them just as much as anyone else.

“Yo Jasp, think we can take her?” Amethyst asked Jasper one day as they hung out with her.

“Take her how?” Jasper responded, “She’s more agile than Pearl, and…”

The purple gem giggled, gently nudging the other playfully, “I’m not talking about _that_…”

Amethyst stretched and wiggled her finger slightly to illustrate her point.

Jasper smirked, “We’ll just have to see… Just try to keep _up_ sis…”

_“Oh you’re on!”_ She mouthed.

Making sure they were as conspicuous as possible, Jasper and Amethyst cleared their throats to grab Spinel’s attention.

“Thanks for being such a good sister, Jasper.”

“Same goes for you, Ames,” Jasper smiled.

“Yeah! Up top!” Amethyst exclaimed as she jumped up, Jasper and her palm meeting with an audible clap.

“That all you got, _runt_?” She teased, stretching her hand a few meters higher.

Unsurprisingly, Amethyst met her palm with a jump and more shapeshifting…

“That’s _child’s_ play,” Spinel quipped as she walked up to them, wearing a mischievous smile, “…Up top!”

Even as her arms shot up dozens of meters into the air, the pair of quartzes had kept up.

“Now we’re talking!” Amethyst exclaimed as excitement reached the next level, their palms (and high fives) getting higher and higher…

“Just don’t cry when you _lose_!” Jasper teased as Spinel snickered

“Don’t forget that advice when it comes to yourself!”

As they passed the quarter mile mark, beads of sweat were already starting to form on the pair of quartzes. Spinel didn’t want to overexert them, but they clearly didn’t want to stop…

“Here, let _me_!” Yellow Diamond rose from the ocean, ‘taking over’, “BOOM! Take that!”

“HEY! That’s not fair!”

“Welcome to Earth.”

Instead of asking or think about the specifics, Spinel instead did what a _logical_ person would do…

“STEVEN, Obsidian NOW!”

“OKAY!” He yelled back and dragged the other gems out of the house.

Yellow looked somewhat annoyed, but that quickly turned into respect as Obsidian gave Spinel the _hand_ needed to ‘gain’ the _upper_ hand…

“If this is how you want to play…” She ‘grumbled’ as she picked Jasper up in her palm…, “Blue… White…!”

Few could keep track of everything as the apex continued ascending, each side pulling out all the tricks as they ‘leap-frogged’ the other…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That certainly got out of _hand_… (I intended for it to stop at just Spinel, and Amethyst and Jasper, but oh well…)
> 
> PS: It still counts, because it’s still Spinel and Jasper on top…


	11. Apple Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, what you ‘make up’ ends up being true… (because reasons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Alexandrite

Spinel’s abilities meant that she could do many amazing things – great, bigger than life things –, and yet, it was often the small things that she found most fulfilling.

This was no exception…

“Spinel… where are we going?” Steven and Connie asked impatiently as she led them whilst covering their eyes.

“You’ll see,” She replied cheerily, “We’re almost there…”

They mood deflated slightly, but they quickly bounced back upon feeling Spinel stop.

“Are we…”

“SURPRISE!” Spinel exclaimed as she revealed their eyes.

“An… apple farm?” Their heads tilted slightly.

“YEP!” She beamed back, “It’s my latest job!”

Their eyes sparkled as she went about picking apples from trees, “Oh my gosh… It’s just like…”

“And there’s more…”

‘What could be more?’ they thought to themselves, ‘It was a joke, but… oh…’

The ground began shaking, but Spinel didn’t seem concerned…

Before they could locate the source of the ‘disruption’, basket upon basket of apples were deposited in front of the teens.

“Alexandrite?” They looked up in astonishment.

“Hi!” She waved back with all her arms, smiles on all their mouths.

“Giant… woman…” Steven and Connie breathed…

Alexandrite giggled, “When Spinel found out, _she _couldn’t wait to surprise you, and well… We _had _to come… It _is_ good practise for precision and gentleness.”

“WE HAVE TO TAKE SO MANY PHOTOS!”

“YES STEVEN, WE DO!”

“Come on then, SMILE for the camera!” Spinel rushed over and posed as they took goofy selfies together.

“So Alexandrite, how’re you finding it?” The teens asked as the gems went back to work.

“It’s alright… many hands _do_ make light work…” She replied as she carefully picked out a few apples, her ‘bulk’ making things somewhat more awkward but no less enjoyable.

Between the amusement of watching the giant fusion squeeze around trees and Spinel picking apples as she sat on the ground, neither could sit still for more than a second…

By late afternoon, the two fusions (Alexandrite and Spinel Stevonnie) had already finished apple picking, and were lying on their backs relaxing, watching the sunset over the beautiful orchard…


	12. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel loves plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is totally not jealous.

Although Spinel had spent 6000 years alone in a garden, it didn’t put her off organic life (plants and gardens) the slightest – at least not for long anyway. Thanks to her friends, her recovery was much smoother than Lapis’s own.

Since Peridot and Lapis were still working on Little Homeworld, that had left Uncle Andy’s farm all for herself – well… mostly, since Pumpkin was still there. Despite all her time with _Rose_ in her garden, gardening was the one thing Spinel never did; Rose would just plant and grow whenever, possibly thinking Spinel wouldn’t be interested…

‘It’s such a shame,’ Spinel thought to herself, ‘we could’ve had so much fun… but that’s in the past… This… is all you now…’

Smiling, she gathered some tools and got to work – she’d have to do this with her friends later, but this was nice too…

Slowly, she cleared away any stray weeds from the field,

‘Ah, this is so much nicer…’ giddy, she could already imagine…

Plowed it using her hands and fingers, the sensation on her fingertips extremely soothing…

Then, using one hand, she made holes for the seeds as her other hand opened the seed packet, and sprinkled seeds along the whole plot, line by line.

Instead of using fertiliser – she didn’t like the smell –, she watered the plants with special nutrient-rich water of Peridot’s own formulation.

Walking over to some flowers as she waited for them to grow, she bent down and inhaled…

“Ah… this smells so nice…” She said to herself as the scents and essences filled her _nose_, “So… sweet, delicate… and lively… just like the Earth, just like _them_… not _Rose_, not…”

In her stirring, Spinel couldn’t help but notice the shrubs a few meters away looking just a bit _untamed_…

“Guess I’ll give them a trim…” She giggled softly as she retrieved some shears.

A little snip here, a bit off there, stretching up and around, looking from every angle (with a tongue out), each shrub slowly took shape. It didn’t have to be perfect, but the playful side of Spinel also couldn’t hide her amusement at Peridot’s potential reaction (the green gem probably never did anything like this).

“And done!” Spinel stepped back, beaming as she admired her creation and work (it was already late afternoon), taking a few pictures, “It’s amazing how a little work could make something blossom so beautifully… just like me!”


	13. Spinel Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert Trope Here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach City has pets, right?

Despite her short time on Earth, quite a few things about Beach City already stood out to Spinel. Mainly, it seemed to lack any sort of emergency department/s, big important stores and places, schools, families besides the ones she knew, and animals and pets (other than seagulls, Cat Steven, and Lion, of course).

So when she found a flyer for a dog-walking job, she couldn’t be more surprised. When she called the number, she was even more surprised to discover that she was the first one to call, AND there wasn’t just one client – there were TWO! _“I’ll do it!”_ She had said, thinking, _‘It’ll be a good start…’_

Everything was going so well, the first client couldn’t be more friendly and welcoming!

Making her way over to the second house, Spinel didn’t expect anything less…

“Have fun at your date!” Spinel waved the second customer off with a bright smile on her face.

Occasionally, the dogs would stop to sniff or look at something, but things were going smoothly as they made their way around…

“Ah…” Spinel sighed contently, looking at the dogs, “Isn’t this nice?”

“Woof!” Both barked happily, wagging their tails in response.

“I take that as a yesssss…”

What she didn’t expect was for them to start running off, dragging their respective lead and her arm along…

“Hey-er… wait up!” Spinel called as she chased after them, “Good doggies… very good dogs… _stay_…”

They didn’t listen or respond, leaving the gem to chase each of her arms frantically as they weaved, changed direction, diverged, converged, jumped…

If she had time, she’d comment on how her arms didn’t end up tied, but she didn’t… When the dogs eventually stopped, thought panting, they seemed to be fine…

“Guess I was the one who ended up being walked…” Spinel giggled, sounding somewhat _out of breath_ – she didn’t need to breath, but it felt good, and she if knew to expect this… she’d be less ‘_out of it_’…

“Well played…” She smiled after her breath steadied, reaching out to gently pet them.

Obviously, they barked and wagged their tails as if nothing’s happened, Spinel’s smile only growing more at the sight…


	14. You Spinel Me Right Round Baby, Right Round…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Lion ‘vs.’ Steven and Spinel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to do the pun…

Given Steven’s causal use of Lars and Lion’s hair portals, Spinel couldn’t help but wonder about certain aspects of their exact mechanics. Aside from what would happen if/when Lars entered from Lion’s side and tried to exit via his own side (nobody was sure, and they didn’t want to break either of them…), there was one thing she wanted to know…

Despite Peridot’s concern for potential topological implications, Steven and Spinel wasn’t worried – it wasn’t likely to break _much_ space-time anyway…

“Steven, it’s not that I don’t trust you…” Lars said as he laid on the floor next to Lion (so he wouldn’t lose balance), “I’m just worried you’ll go overboard…”

Worried was an understatement, since that was practically guaranteed – Lars couldn’t exactly stop him anyway…

As Lion sat with the promise of a Lion Licker, they supposed it was better to get this over with before Steven got any bigger.

“Spinel, you ready?”

“Ready!” She smiled as he put on his oxygen mask.

Steven gave her a thumbs-up with his free hand as he led them into the pink dimension. Stepping through, Spinel was in awe at the vast sea of endless pink, populated with only two trees…

Since there wasn’t much to see now, they quickly made it over to Lars’ section and dived through…

“Well, looks like we can _both_ fit through,” Steven muffled through the mask after an uneventful _exit_.

Lars and Lion gave them a slight look, only for them to giggle a little as Steven dove back into the latter, this time with just Spinel’s hand/arm.

“That’s strange… I don’t feel my arm stretching…” Spinel mused as she waited for Steven to reappear, “But I did feel myself walking ‘inside’…”

Lars shrugged slightly as his pink hair glowed and Steven exited with Spinel’s arm.

“Huh, I feel it stretching now…”

After exchanging brief smiles, Steven drove back into Lion…

Then out of Lars head a bit later, and then…

On an on he went, going ‘round and round’, into Lion, out Lars, into Lion, out Lars… each ‘lap’ feeling just as weird as the last…


	15. Wet Willie White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst + Jasper + Spinel = FUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d be surprised if she didn’t.

White Diamond was currently asleep on a giant couch. It had started off being a ‘nap’ before the sun had set, but it seemed her missing rest was finally catching up…

Standing in the Diamond-sized beach house – it had been built for the Diamonds’ stays on Earth –, the three ‘troublemakers’ were practically overwhelmed from the possibilities and opportunities…

The three diamonds had changed so much more since they ‘_began_’ regularly visiting Earth than ‘they’ had in the two year prior to the movie, but if there’s one thing they’ve yet to ‘learn’…

“So…” Jasper snickered, keeping her volume low, “What should we _do_ with Spikey Lightbulb? She hasn’t projected any dreams yet, so we can’t do anything about that…”

“Spikey Lightbulb? That’s a good one Jasper!” Amethyst chuckled quietly as she patted her sister’s back.

“We should start with something _classic_,” Spinel whispered, faintly giggling, “Really no excuse to_ not_ know by now…”

With grins plastered on their faces, the quartzes whispered into Spinel’s ear.

“Oh that’ll be so fun!” The pink gem giggled quietly…

A quick peek revealed that White was still asleep…

Spinel stuck one of her <strike>fingers</strike> hands into her mouth and swirled it around, making sure to coat it in as much saliva as she could. When she took it out, it was completely covered in a layer of the glossy substance, thick, yet impossibly not dripping…

Slowly, she wiggled her hand closer and closer to White. Still _sickeningly_ wet, Spinel plunged her whole hand into the diamond’s ear canal, it surprisingly being just the right size. There was an audible squelch as she twisted her hand and _thoroughly_ coated the orifice…

“ARRGH… WHAT?! _HEY_!?” White shrieked as she shot up and furrowed her brows…

“That was _HILARIOUS_!” Amethyst hollered, putting her phone away, “Damn Spinel, you got her good!”

“Sure did!” Jasper’s rumbling laughter shook the house, “Her reaction was PRICELESS! Look at her!”

White ‘scanned’ around the room, eyes finally setting on Spinel.

“Spinel…” She said gently, her face still flush with colour.

Despite the ‘stare’, Spinel continued laughing, “Sorry… it’s just… and… IT’S SO FUNNY!”

“Is it now?” White raised an eyebrow, lowering her hand to pick her up and bring her closer, “Tell me… is wasn’t your idea, was it?”

The laughing quartzes were caught off-guard, and before they could react, White had scooped them both up with her other hand…

“No…” Amethyst and Jasper ‘pleaded’, “Not this, please…”

“Yes, _yes_, **YES**!” White exclaimed, smirking as she enveloped the trio in a hug and ruffled their hair with a free finger.

“Oh no Jasper, we’re gonna SUFFOCATE!”

“There is no escape sis, we’re DOOMED!”

“SPINEL REGRETS NOTH…”

Giggling slightly as they ‘struggled’, White laid back down and resumed her ‘nap’ with the trio firmly pressed against her in her arms… nothing would disturb her rest now…


	16. Bunny Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cutest diamond (apart from Stevonnie) gets even cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a bit of humour to bring everyone together.

Right now, Blue Diamond was in the middle of speaking to and getting to know the residents of _Little Homeworld_. It didn’t matter what they were talking about, because it was more about having everyone on a comfortable, equal, open, and trusting level.

Spinel was standing on the side, wondering to do when an idea came to mind… Supressing a giggle, she eyed Amethyst and Jasper in the back to grab their attention…

As they winked back, Spinel slowly stretched her arm out behind the azure diamond, nobody in the crowd reacting they slightest – they _knew_ what was about to go down. Peridot looked like she’d spill the beans when her hand reached Blue’s head, but she quickly realised the situation and _conspicuously_ stifled a silent ‘cackle’…

“So as I was saying…” Blue was saying, when suddenly, everyone in front of her began laughing…

“Right…” A gem chuckled, losing their composure.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, glancing side-to-side, still oblivious.

“Nothing…” The crowd continued to laugh.

Spinel had formed two of her fingers into massive diamond-sized ‘bunny ears’, and was wiggling them about with Blue’s movements.

“OH MY STARS, BLUE CLOD IS SO CUTE!” Peridot brawled, the humour having overwhelmed her.

“Well I am…” Blue smiled at her, “But you never react like this…”

“Why I’d say she looks _harmless_,” Lapis joked as Jasper and Amethyst _exploded_…

“UNLESS SHE’S CRYING!”

“TEARS _ARE_ HER GREATEST POWER!”

‘Normally’, Blue would be furious, but seeming everyone united like this… She supposed it wasn’t that bad…

“Hey Blue… want a carrot?”

“Why would I want a carrot, Connie?”

“Because… you’re a bunny!” Steven answered.

“Oh…” Blue glanced up to see Spinel’s fingers… “I suppose I am…”

She started laughing herself as she did ‘little’ bunny hops, causing everyone to roll onto the floor in laughter…


	17. Yellow’s Whoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wasn’t done…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one might be a bit weak, but I wanted to make it three…

When Yellow Diamond found out about the pranks on her counterparts, she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh it’s just _SO_ obvious! I am _never_ going to ‘fall’ for such antics, or my name isn’t Yellow Diamond but Angry Space Giraffe Clod!”

“Good luck with that, Sunbeam…” White giggled.

“I won’t need it! In fact, I’ll go so far as to say that _if_ I get pranked, I’ll change my name to Angry Space Giraffe Clod for a WHOLE month!”

“You’d better not go back on your word, Yellow.”

“I won’t, Blue.”

Yellow’s confidence would only make the payoff so much more worthwhile…

With each day that passed uneventfully, Yellow only grew more ‘complacent’. She did her research; found out all about different kinds of pranks, the ideas behind them, how they were executed, and how one might ‘spot’ them before falling victim.

In theory, nothing could get past her, however…

Peridot and Spinel knew Yellow would be much harder, so they came up with a ‘plan’… The former would distract her with a ‘faux’ prank, and the latter would be free to do as they pleased…

“Hey Yellow…” Peridot said innocently as Spinel sneaked out of sight, “I’ve got a question…”

“What is it?” Yellow smiled at the gem.

“WHAT’S THAT?!” Peridot shouted, pointing to a corner at the top of the room.

“I’m not falling for _that_! Nice try…”

“No, LOOK! STAND UP!”

“Fine…”

As Yellow stood up, she noticed a Crying Breakfast Friends sticker near where Peridot had been pointing at.

“What… I swear I didn’t see that…” She shrugged, “Oh well… it’s a nice design, I’ll keep it there…”

“Was that all…” Yellow began to ask as she sat back down, only to hear a loud, _wet_, fluttering sound…

***pffffffftttttt***

“Yellow, it’s not nice to fart in front of others like that!” Peridot giggled.

“What… I DIDN’T!” She furrowed her brows, standing up look at her seat…

In it, there was a GIANT whoopee cushion.

“GOT YA!” Peridot and Spinel hollered as they ran out of the room, the latter snatching up the evidence in her hands, “See you later, Angry Space Giraffe Clod!”

“They got this on video, didn’t they?” Yellow asked to nobody…

“Well _obviously_,” Yellow Pearl walked in, a silly grin on her face, “It would be _stupid_ not to! Now you just have to sign this so I can air it on my show with Blue Pearl.”

“You already have the video?”

“YEP!” Yellow Pearl exclaimed, producing a small form…


	18. Stevonnie and Spinel Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make the most of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are cute, especially when you know…

Moments ago, Peridot had walked into the beach house with another of her experiments. Normally, they were ‘disastrous’ enough on their own, but this time, she decided to _double_ down on the ‘chaos’…

When the smoke cleared, Stevonnie and Spinel found themselves looking at themselves _also_ as babies.

“Welp, looks like I ‘bifurcated’ your timelines, and now you’re half not-baby, and half is-baby…” Peridot called out as she grabbed her equipment and booked it out of the room, “I’ll fix it later…”

“Take your time!” Stevonnie and Spinel waved/called out to her, already knowing it’d take a while, and ‘secretly’ thanking the cosmos for their ‘predicament’.

Since this was Spinel’s first time, she just sat there, staring intently at her gemling self, partly unsure of what to do. However, the babies had other ideas…

“Catchs me if you cans!” Baby Stevonnie leap out of their other self’s arms, making a break for the door.

Gemling Spinel was already waving and wobbling her arms eagerly in response as she gave chase, “Hehe… I’m gonnas gets you goods!”

“Hey WAITT…” The older Stevonnie called after them as they also gave chase, and saw that they had already made it to the door, “Gosh… you-they’re fast… It might be best if we stay…”

_“You missed!”_

_“This time, ‘Vom!” _

After a small giggle, Spinel got up and joined the ‘chase’, stretching her arms after the ‘miscreants’, “Oh no you don’t… You’re staying with us!”

“AAArrrgggghhhhhh…” The ‘children’ ‘screamed’ as the larger pink hands closed in on them…

“And… got you!” She lifted them into the air as the rest of her body caught up, “You okay ‘Von?”

“Yeah, just thought they’d stay still for a bit more…”

The ‘babies’ had been a little upset at the ‘fun’ being ‘ended’, however, their other selves were quick to cheer them up.

“Come here…” Stevonnie cooed, picking themselves up to hug and pepper them with kisses, “We can have fun _together_!”

“YIPPEE!” Baby Stevonnie beamed, returning the affection.

“Hey there, ‘lil me…” Spinel’s heart melted as she made contact with her other self, her adorable little eyes, oversized head, and joyous demeanour impossible to ignore, “How’re ya doin’?”

“THE BESTS!” Gemling Spinel exclaimed, snaking her arms around the other for a hug…

Before she starting tickling her other self with one hand, and both Stevonnies with the other…

“HEY!” It was not long before it exploded into ‘war’…

_“Hehe… it tickles…” “No… stops…” _“Never!”

“You know…” Stevonnie breathed between giggles, “Gemling you is pretty cute, Spinel…”

“More than me?” Spinel pulled a face…

“Eh… it’s a tie… you’re both YOU!”

“And baby you is cute too, Stevonnie!”

“Thanks!” Both Stevonnies smiled back.

Even when the tickling stopped, the fun didn’t, they were all having so much fun and one could argue the ‘sitting’ went _both_ ways…

The babies didn’t seem to matter if they were with their other self or the other’s other self, because fun was fun, and hugs were hugs; both were equally amazing and good, and the sharing only made things so much better!

And when their baby selves had stopped their smiles and giggles a few hours later, they knew just want to do.

“Are you hungry?”

“Mmm-hmm…” Baby Stevonnie nodded, rubbing they tummy, “Me hungie…”

“What about you, Spinel?”

“Yeah, what about you?” Spinel looked at her gemling self, drool already coming out of her mouth… “Guess that answers that…”

Holding her gemling self with one hand as she sat on the sofa with Stevonnie, Spinel stretched her other arm into the kitchen to make food for the both-four? of them.

“Here comes the airplane! Open wide!”

“Aaaaa…” Baby Stevonnie opened their mouth, chomping down as their other self fed them, “YUMMIE!”

“It is!” Other Stevonnie beamed, shoving the spoon into their own mouth after refilling it. (Since they are them, it didn’t seem weird to ‘share’ the food.)

Spinel was feeding her gemling self just like Stevonnie was, however, gemling Spinel wouldn’t budge unless she gets to feed Spinel.

“Oom…” Spinel chomped down, having to stretch her mouth so her other self’s wiggling arm wouldn’t make a mess, “Your turn!”

“Okie!”

The next day, when Peridot told them she would take ‘_maybe_’ one to two weeks; they only smiled and told her to take her time. Having to ‘babysit’ themselves wasn’t much of a hassle anyway – it was fun! –, and they could always just take them with them when they had anything to do.


	19. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this time, no boats will sink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not just a parent-child activity…

Getting better for Lapis had meant dealing with and coming to terms with everything that she had either done and/or experienced. Feeling much better, she thought she’d finally give something another try…

“Hey, Steven and Connie…” She asked, approaching the Jam Buds.

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to try fishing again, with you and Greg…”

Immediately, they beamed, “We’d love to, Lapis!”

“Of course you do…” She smiled and hugged them both.

Lapis had even asked Jasper to come along that weekend, but she politely declined.

_“Sorry Lapis, maybe another time… Ames and I are visiting the fam.”_

_“Have fun!”_

_“You too!”_

“WOW…” Spinel stared in awe, scanning the vast horizon of the ocean as they stood on the boat’s deck, “It’s so big… and blue! Just like you, Lapis.”

“Yeah… and I had been afraid of it for so long… well not anymore; I’m a new Lapis!”

“Same with me being left alone…” Spinel gave her a light hug as she smiled, “But we’re all better now.”

“So Stevonnie, should we get started?”

“Definitely!” They beamed, hugging both gems, “Dad, we’re ready…”

“Coming…” Greg said as he got off his lounge chair and made his way over with the equipment in hand.

After preparing their rods, they cast them into the ocean and waited…

“This is kinda boring…” Spinel stated after half an hour.

“Yeah…” Stevonnie and Lapis giggled slightly, “It is…”

“Why do people do it then?”

“Honestly? Same reason people do lots of other things…” Greg smiled, “Some people do it to pass time, bond, and have fun… if they’re lucky…”

“Do they ever… just try it with their own hands?”

“Fish? Yeah…” Stevonnie replied, “Though it’s usually in shallower water…”

Smiling, Spinel set her fishing rod aside and stretched her arms out to reach into the water…

Seconds later, she could already feel something scaly in her hand. When she tried to secure the fish, however, she found it easily slipping out of her hands.

“I almost got one, but it slipped away…”

“Scales _are_ slippery for a reason…” Stevonnie commented.

“I’m sure I’ll get it!”

After a few tries, Spinel was about to ask how the others were doing when she felt a large fish brush against her hands.

Concentrating, she closed her hand around the fish, feeling the now familiar slickness of the scales…

“Here, let me help,” Lapis put a hand on Spinel’s shoulder and focused her powers.

Together, they lifted the fish out of the water as Stevonnie and Greg looked on in amazement.

“I CAUGHT IT! No, WE CAUGHT IT!”

“Yeah, we did!”

“Photo time!” Stevonnie squeed as they ran over to hug them both.

Chuckling, Greg gladly ‘played’ the ‘part’ of the photographer for Stevonnie, Lapis, and Spinel as they goofily posed with the catch. It mightn’t have been what Greg imagined the parent-child activity being in his younger years, but that just made it so much better. Because when it comes to family, Stevonnie and the gems are the best that he’s ever had (besides Andy, of course).


	20. Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TV is watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can find it later…

Spinel loved watching TV, the mindless consumption of entertainment and information as she slumped on the couch just satisfied her in a way that she couldn’t quite put to words. Coincidentally, it was also a great way to learn about the diverse Earth culture, people, and such – even if it may be a little ‘inaccurate’ at times. She also knew to follow it up either on the internet or with others, unlike Peridot who’d often just take things a bit too ‘literally’.

Steven also loved watching TV, and whenever he was free, often accompanied Spinel on her ‘quests’.

Today was no different; both were comfortably slumped on the couch, watching some programme that they couldn’t really care too much about…

“Spinel…”

“Yes, Steven?”

“I’m kinda bored of this channel, I was wondering…”

“Same…” She finished, smiling at how considerate he was, “Let’s change the channel…”

“Okay… let me just…” Steven looked around, patting the cushions in search… “That’s odd… I swear the remote was just… and now I can’t find it…”

Spinel would try to look for it, but that seemed like too much effort, so she just scanned the room with her eyes.

Also coming up blank, she gave Steven a lacklustre shake of the head, “Sorry… can’t see it…”

“It’s ok…”

Before Steven could resign to the ‘torture’, an idea suddenly came to him.

“Hey Spinel, could you please change the channel – you know, with the buttons on the TV?”

“Sure! M’kay,” She smiled as she stretched her hand to reach the TV.

It took a moment to find the right buttons, but they were soon flicking through channels ‘as usual’.

“This one?”

“Um… next…”

“Nope…”

“Pass…”

“Maybe?”

“Ne- WAIT back!”

“Ooh… this _does_ look nice!” Spinel said as she retracted her hand, having ‘settled’ on the channel.

“Thanks…”

“Oh it’s nothing… we’ll find the remote later, but until then…”


	21. Fitted Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel helps with some housework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure why the internet makes it seem so hard, I just tip the mattress on its side. But let’s just go with it…

Despite all the changes in Steven’s life, the one thing that seemed to remain constant was that Pearl usually did most of the housework. Although Steven and the others had tried to help with varying success on many occasions, Pearl preferred to do things by herself (or sometimes, with the other Pearls) as she found great pleasure and pride in those often repetitive tasks.

Coming home after a day out with Connie, Steven didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary when he heard small shuffling noises inside.

“Hey, I’m home…” He called out, announcing his presence.

Usually, Pearl would drop her current task to greet her precious baby, retrieve a prepared snack, or return a greeting in acknowledgement.

  
Receiving no response, Steven decided to ‘investigate’ by making his way up the stairs to his room and closer to the noise…

“Spinel?” He asked in surprise at her presence.

“Oh hey Steven, how’s your ‘date’ with Connie?”

“Good…” He blushed slightly, “What are you…”

“Oh,” Spinel glanced at the mattress she was currently sprawled out on, “I’m just changing your bedsheets since Pearl’s busy and all…”

“You really didn’t have to… but thanks, Spinel.”

“Gee… what are friends for, am I right?” She unclasped her limbs as she dropped the mattress back onto the frame, and quickly made the bed before giving Steven a hug.

“Yeah…” Steven smiled as he returned the hug, “But I do have to ask, what took so long… it looked like it would only take you a few seconds to change the sheets…”

“Well…” Spinel replied sheepishly, “It is weird that I just like lying on and hugging the mattress?”

“No…” The boy giggled, “I’d do that all day too if I could…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That said, I haven't changed my bedsheets in like 6 months…)


	22. Up to Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally gets the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could’ve been neck memes, but I think that needs imagery/motion/sound to enjoy it.

Just when everyone thought Ronaldo was done asking questions and bothering the gems, along comes the newest gem and round of questions.

Even after a tour of Homeworld, his curiosity did not wane. If anything, it only exploded…

While that in and of itself isn’t a bad thing, his ‘methods’ were far from _pleasant_. Unfortunately for Spinel, that meant being bombarded with questions whenever he saw her…

Which was a lot, since she’d often be seen relaxing on the beach…

“Wow, what does that do?”

“It…”

“Where’d you get that?”

“I…”

“How do you do that?”

“…”

“Where was blah, blah…”

Although she didn’t need to breathe, Spinel was getting increasing winded from his endless questions that he’d ask even before she got to answer the last one.

“What games did you play in the garden?”

“How close were you and Rose?”

“How did you pass the time?”

“Did you see anything awesome in space?”

“How did you beat the Crystal Gems?”

“Do you like Steven better or…?”

“Do you ever just…”

When it was just questions about things, it had been annoying, but this… so personal and close? It was practically infuriating.

Spinel sat up in her chair as her eyes and hair twitched in irritation.

“I’ve had it up to…” Her volume skyrocketed as Ronaldo stepped back, “HERE WITH YOU!” She had shot her hand up high into the sky, making sure he was getting the point, “STOP ASKING ME SO MANY QUESTIONS!”

He gulped audibly as she stared daggers through him, all too aware of the power gems held.

“I. JUST. WANT. TO. RELAX!” Each word from the _usually_ sweet gem sounded like boulders.

Ronaldo was sweating furiously, his ears almost ringing as he put on his best shameful face.

“Sorry…” He squeaked meekly as Spinel finally took a few deep breaths.

Retracting her hand, Spinel sighed. “It’s okay…” he probably got the message by now (or at least enough not to go so far…) “…just take it easy next time…”

Nodding, he ran off as Spinel resumed her peaceful relaxation…


	23. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem sized Holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERSIZED!

This year, Beach City would be celebrating its first Christmas ever, and everyone was HYPED! The gems and the residents were all making preparations, preparing gifts, and inviting relatives/friends/family. Light snow was covering the ground in a modest layer of white fluffiness, but that didn’t stop the bustle in Little Homeworld.

As a show of unity and festive spirit, the ‘settlement’ had been chosen for the main event. Steven had wanted it to be a surprise for Blue, Yellow, and White, but he also couldn’t contain his excitement. They were coming for Christmas, and no doubt with the extra _notice_, would come baring gifts and such of their own…

Obsidian had picked out the largest pine tree they could find, and transplanted it (roots and all) right into the middle of the new square in Little Homeworld. When that wasn’t enough, they watered it with a healthy dose of 4-diamond essence and ‘nutrients’, making it grow taller than any structure in the whole area.

“It sure is big…” Spinel said, smiling at Obsidian, “But it looks a bit plain…”

“That’s because it hasn’t been decorated yet!” They giggled slightly, “You can decorate it if you want and if you want to add anything, you can always ask Bismuth…”

“Were you going to?”

“Yeah… but the Famethyst _have_ been asking for an arm wrestling match…”

“Have fun!”

“I will, you too!”

“You bet!”

As Obsidian walked off into the distance, Spinel made her way over to the endless crates of decorations and began humming a marry tune to herself.

_‘This is going to be _SO AWESOME!_ Just look at all these _colours_…’_

Round and round she went, spiralling up the whole tree as she happily stringed up lights, ornaments, tinsel, and everything she thought looked nice. No single colour or type of décor was left out since the size of the canvas made it possible to combine it all together into a diverse, yet harmonious and inclusive centrepiece of festive cheer and spirit.

“Now, all it needs is the cherry on top…” Spinel said as she took a moment to admire her work, “Well here goes…”

Gently taking the star Bismuth made into her hands, Spinel extended her legs to bring her body up to the top of the tree.

It would be tempting to activate it, but she couldn’t spoil the surprise for the others…

Shaped like the Crystal Gem star, it would light up with all the colours of the Great Diamond Alliance as well as the colours of all her friends, family, and more as it projected a ring of holograms around it.

Spinel could only begin to imagine the smiles on everyone’s faces as they lit up the tree, especially the star on top…


	24. Punch Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel goes through a Crystal Gem initiation ‘ritual’ of sorts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some say he had it coming, some say he wasn’t done…

Becoming a Crystal Gem wasn’t exactly a definable process; everyone’s journey was different simply by virtue of circumstance. However, there was also one thing that everyone seemed to partake in and had turned into an initiation ‘ritual’ or sorts.

That was, of course, the attacking of one particular man in history – even if they have to use time machines or whatever to do so, which they did, because only Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose were around in his time…

Stevonnie had given him a diamond-strength nipple twister – despite his atrocities, it was the most they could do (stars bless them) –, Amethyst had sucker punched him and gave him a _mean_ wedgie (she did it again because it was fun), Jasper head-butted him and kicked him _hard_ in the groin – not that he _needed_ it anyway… (it was ‘useless’ long before she came along) –, Yellow Pearl gave him a _makeover_ after many ‘close’ calls with her katana… and Blue Pearl… she [DATA REDACTED AND/OR EXPUNGED]… (Let’s just say, those who knew, refused to communicate about it in _any_ form, and only treated her in higher regard afterwards…)

Now, it was Spinel’s ‘turn’… (The diamonds had declined, since it hit a bit too close – nobody blamed them…)

“Are you sure it’s… alright?” Spinel asked Garnet, uncertain, “What if I hit him too hard, and kill him? And… or… change history in some way for the worse?”

“It’s alright,” Garnet smirked and giggled as she placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, “You are _not_ going to kill him… This man… he can’t be killed by anyone but himself… No matter _what_, his downfall is _always_ him and himself only. Nothing anyone does to him changes history, so…”

“If this is the only person I get to punch the _living_ daylights out of…” Spinel cackled sinisterly, a wide smirk plastered on her face as Garnet stepped back to give her space, “I’m going to make it count! He won’t know what hit him!”

Spinel had gotten much better, learnt to love, be happy, and enjoy herself again, but a part of her will _always_ enjoy the pleasure of _guiltless_ venting.

She began to swing her right fist around and around, picking up speed with every revolution. Sparks of pink energy erupted from the appendage, and a whistling sound could be heard as it became too fast to see… a blur, the air around _charged_…

When she ‘released’, her fist shot forward at impossible speed and tore space-time asunder with a loud crackling sound and intense pink energy.

There was a _sickeningly_ fleshy thump as her fist connected with his face…

As her fist retracted, Spinel saw a glimpse of the furious fascist Führer.

“**FICKEN FLUCHEN FEGELEIN!**” He shouted before tear in space-time closed and cut him off.

“Phew,” Spinel blew on her fist and smiled, “That felt great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed a little more ‘sadistic’ than usual, I was just kinda bummed E3 didn’t get more of _those_ 100 Words Chapters out… (So I kinda made my own…)


	25. SpinelTap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel discovers a ‘new’ genre of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t thinking this idea would work, but seeing the movie, it just made EVEN more sense… (Coarse language because I can’t imagine G-rated you know…)

Despite having ‘amnesia’ at the time, Spinel didn’t find herself later thinking any differently about the music she had heard at the concert. Earth music was just so captivating and she couldn’t stop listening to it and enjoying herself.

There were so many different genres, each amazing and unique in a different way, and Spinel could hardly pick a favourite if asked. Lately, however, she had come across and become enamoured with a particular genre of music, which while considered ‘unholy’ by some, she found more enjoyable and deeply resonating than any other.

So when it was time for Beach-a-Palooza, she was among the first to sign up. She’d do this, for herself!

“Hey Beach City,” Spinel said as she stood on stage, as decked out as one can be, “As you may or may not know, my name is Spinel… and 6000 years ago, who I thought was my best friend lied to me… left me in a garden, alone, in the dark… I’m sorry I tried to take out my anger on Earth, but I’m much better now thanks to all of you. This is my feelings of anger and hurt put into a song…”

She inhaled as intense music began to blare from the speakers… and proceeded to let it all out, unleashing all her _fury_…

_ONCE UPON A STAR FORSAKEN TIME, I WAS INNOCENT, LOVING, AND STUPID! _

_YES, YES, YES, I WAS! OH HOW FUCKING NAÏVE AND ANNOYING I WAS!_

_WE USED TO PLAY, PLAY, PLAY ALL THE DAMN TIME IN THAT NOW ROTTEN GARDEN!_

_JUGGLING, TAG, AND HIDE AND SEEK, IT HAD SEEMED LIKE SO MUCH BLOODY FUN!_

The crowd was _wild_, and the more emotion and energy she poured into it, the _wilder_ they went… and boy, did she love that!

_I THOUGHT WE WERE FUCKING FRIENDS, I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING LIKED ME!_

_BUT YOU BEG, BEG, BEGGED… UNTIL GOT YOUR FUCKING BEAUTIFUL COLONY!_

‘Oh Spinel, let’s play a game!’ _WELL I PLAYED YOUR STUPID, SILLY, NOT A GAME, GAME!_

_YOU LEFT ME TO DIE INSIDE, LEFT TO ROT LIKE A BORING FUCKING NO-GOOD BROKEN TOY!_

_YOU THOUGHT I COULDN’T FUCKING HANDLE IT, _well guess what? _I BLOODY DIDN’T!_

_THE DIAMONDS HAD BEEN GODDAMN TERRIBLE, BUT YOU WERE JUST AS TERRIBLE TO LITTLE OL’ ME!_

_NOT A SINGLE DAMN WORD IN SIX MILLENNIA, WATCHING STARS FADE, WAITING AND HOPING!_

_YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING THE RIGHT THING, BUT YOU WERE SO, SO, SO WRONG, ROSE!_

_LIKE A RUNAWAY COMET, THE TRUTH HIT ME! SHATTERED INSIDE, BROKEN-HEARTED, I CRIED AND I FUCKING CRIED SOME DAMN MORE!_

_YET I STILL BLOODY WONDERED, WHY NO ONE HAD COME BACK?! _Oh, that’s right, _EVERYONE FORGOT!_

_I WAS A NOBODY IN YOUR MINDS UNTIL I RODE IN LIKE THE DAMN HARBINGER OF STARS FUCKING DEATH!_

_YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN’T GO INSANE, BUT GO INSANE **I BLOODY DAMN WELL DID!**_

_TWISTED, BROKEN, I TRIED TO SOOTHE MY BURNING ANGER!_

_WITH EVERY HIT, EVERY PUNCH, IT ONLY HURT **SO, SO MUCH MORE INSIDE!**_

_AND IN THE FUCKING END, IT WAS YOUR CHILD WHO HELP ME, FREED ME FROM YOUR HORROR!_

_EVER LOVING AND COMPASSIONATE, HOW I WONDERED HOW THEY COULD’VE COME FROM YOU!_

_YOU ARE DAMN GONE ROSE, AND YOU’VE LEFT **SO MUCH FUCKING SHIT BEHIND!**_

_HEART OF AN ANGEL, HANDS OF A BLOODY DEVIL! _

_OH, HOW YOU’VE FUCKING PRICKED EVERYONE YOU TOUCHED!_

_BUT STILL, IN THE STARS DAMN END, YOU STILL GAVE US THE BEST DAMN GIFT OF ALL!_

_IT’S FUNNY ISN’T IT? HOW THE BEST THINGS COMES FROM THE SHIT YOU AND THE DIAMONDS HAD FUCKING MADE!_

_YOU’RE NO BLOODY HERO OR VILLAIN, BUT YOU JUST MADE THINGS **SO, SO, SO FUCKING COMPLICATED!**_

Despite the strong words, Spinel found herself smiling as the music faded. It was good to let out the anger, and it seems the audience felt for her as well. They were giving her a (standing) ovation of all things, and Spinel naturally bowed in response.

“Thank you, thank you. This is just… swell…” She said, tears dripping down her eyes, “I love you Beach City!”

“WE LOVE YOU SPINEL!”

“Aww… gee…” More tears flowed as her smile widened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a neat fan art of Spinel screaming it out from Tumblr. (It isn’t mine and isn’t exactly quite what I had in mind, but it’s better than anything I could ever draw/make.)
> 
> [ https://thelostmoongazer.tumblr.com/post/187807736252/my-big-fat-galexy-brain-screamoemo-rock ](https://thelostmoongazer.tumblr.com/post/187807736252/my-big-fat-galexy-brain-screamoemo-rock)
> 
> (I tried with the lyrics.)


	26. Spinel Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Piano is created and played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they can.

Since Bismuth, Peridot, and the Pebbles all liked building and constructing things, it was inevitable that they’d eventually combine their skills and build something together; something that was a work of art, requiring both large and small-scale fine artistry and finesse, intricate knowledge, and _flawless _execution…

A Piano, but not just any old piano, oh no… it’ll be the _grand_est grand piano ever made! After some careful planning and design, they got to work…

It took a lot of work, but when it was done, they couldn’t be any prouder. More than three times as wide as a ‘normal’ grand piano, and almost thrice as ‘long’, it was really a sight to behold; almost 300 keys spanning over 5 meters, it weighted as much as three cars…

“The music this would make…” Bismuth breathed, “Would be heavenly…”

“Agreed… But who could even play such a beautiful creation?”

Suddenly, a pair of pink hands shot into their view and high into the air, before their owner, Spinel, caught up.

“Oh, ME! I can play it! Can I, can I, can I?” She was jumping in place, practically about to explode from over-excitement.

“Sure, go right ahead!” They replied, smiling back.

As soon as she played her first note, Spinel was hooked. The world around her faded away as Spinel’s closed her eyes and concentrated on nothing but the notes, sounds, and keys. In a world of her own, Spinel’s hands and fingers moved at _otherworldly_ speeds as she _weaved _a freestyle masterpiece.

Notes from the lowest of lows to the highest of highs (but not ear-splittingly high or ground-breakingly low), all flowed as if perfectly practised and rehearsed… She didn’t care or notice the gathering crowd; the music was her creation, and her heart swelled with pride, confidence, and satisfaction…

When she finally stopped playing and opened her eyes, she was immediately greeted with the smiling faces of everyone.

“It’s beautiful…” Peridot, Pearl, and Bismuth cooed, tears trailing down their eyes.

“Spinel, that was AMAZING!” Stevonnie exclaimed, hugging her.

“Gee… thanks!” Spinel replied, winding her arms around and around them and returning the hug… before also hugging everyone else…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can kinda call it a sequel to [Chapter 32 – Builder Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227208/chapters/46824001) from my ‘100’ Words E350tb hiatus thing.


	27. Spinel’s Superb Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is the best employee/her own manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 – Would come again.

There were many ‘myths’ when it came to gems and the diamonds in particular, and the most ridiculous, was of course, the existence of a strangely familiar fast food chain called McDiamonds…

Sure, many gems ate these days, but the notion of something predating human’s own by thousands of years… was absurd…

“Except it is no myth,” White Diamond had said when Spinel asked, “Once upon a time, McDiamonds restaurants were practically everywhere, and served ‘food’ – light based, of course – to all sorts of gems… it was a novel way to gain extra energy, but that was before… then the resource shortages came and well… But I think it’s time for a ‘come back’…”

This time, the food would be enjoyable and beneficial for both gems and humans (organics) alike. Naturally, the Beach City would be the _first_ to enjoy such a cross-cultural revolution…

The diamonds didn’t have to look far for the first employee, as Spinel practically jumped at the chance as soon as they’d even suggested it!

Proudly wearing her cap with her pigtails at the side, apron neat and tidy, and a wide smile on her face, Spinel was the embodiment of cheer as she waited for her first customer…

Perhaps expectedly, the first person to walk through the door wasn’t someone Spinel recognised as a local. Nonetheless, she greeted them just the same as they hesitantly made their way to the counter.

“Hi, I’m Spinel and Welcome to McDiamonds!” Spinel waved with excitement and enthusiasm, “How may I help you today?”

They relaxed, smiled back and replied, “I’ll take a cheeseburger, 8-pack of nuggets, large fries, and a large coke please.”

“Sure! That’ll be… $8.5.”

“Keep the change,” The customer said, handing her four $3 notes, “You deserve it.”

“Gee, thanks!” Spinel beamed as she processed the order and gave them a receipt, “Alright, coming right up…”

Spinel stretched her other hand into the ‘back’ to prepare the order as she continued casually chatting to the customer. They didn’t even seem surprised, simply giggling at the sight of her hand attending to everything without knocking anything over or fumbling.

“Here you go, nice and fresh!” Spinel handed their order over when it was done, “Have a nice day!”

“You too!” They waved back as they left and the next customer walked in.

It was nice, helping everyone, and ever nicer seeing their smiles in return. Sure, some would think of it as menial or demeaning, but with all the different people and conversations, it couldn’t be further from the truth for Spinel (even when it was super busy, her powers just made it so easy!).


	28. Snow Angel XXL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNOW = FUN!

Spinel loved Earth, it was always changing and she’d often learn something new and exciting about it that made her love it even more!

When she first found out about rain and how Peridot had reacted at the time, she laughed, hard. Her Diamond had often told her about the weather she’d seen on her colonies, so it wasn’t a total surprise for Spinel…

However, as Spinel made it off the warp pad today, greeted by the sight of falling white particles and a blanket of white on the ground, she was just as frantic as Peridot had been…

“GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!!” She exclaimed, rapidly running towards the house as her shoes squeaked overtime (and making her presence known), “There’s, there’s…”

“Hey Spinel,” Stevonnie greeted her with a smile as she closed the door behind her, “What’s up?”

“Outside…” She pointed with oversized hands.

“Oh…” They burst into laughter, “That’s just snow!”

“Snow?” Spinel asked, scratching her head.

“Yeah!” They gave her a gentle hug in reassurance, “It’s like rain… but instead of liquid water… it’s kinda frozen and slushy… you know, because it’s cold…”

“So… it’s safe?”

“Yep, as long as you keep warm and dry, you can play in it all you like!”

“_You_ keep warm and dry,” Spinel smirked as they giggled some more.

“Come on, I’ll show you!” Stevonnie put on some extra clothes and led Spinel outside…

“This is called a snow angel,” Stevonnie said, wiggling their limbs as Spinel watched, “It’s SUPER easy and fun!”

“Ok…” Spinel smiled and looked around, before moving to a large flat patch on the beach, “Watch this!”

Spinel let herself fall into the snow, relishing the sensation as it gave way and formed an outline of her. Then, she stretched out her limbs and waved them around just as Stevonnie had, forming a massive snow angel…

“WOW Spinel… I think that’s bigger than the diamonds!” Stevonnie exclaimed as both looked on.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Starlight…”

“AAGH!” Both jumped, before finding where the voice had come from and calming down, “Gee… it’s not nice to scare us like that…”

“Sorry…” White smiled sheepishly as Blue and Yellow stepped out behind her, “Had to do that at least once…”

“Were you… watching us?”

“And you didn’t even notice! Now, let’s see whose is the biggest… my little ones…” White gently ruffled their hair before lying down to make a snow angel of her own…

“White, Spinel’s bigger,” Yellow stated afterwards, before bursting out in laugher.

“Oh…” She ‘pouted’ before smiling once more, “Well, I guess that’s even then!”

“Sure, mom, sure…” Stevonnie and Spinel giggled as they all joined in.


	29. SnowSpinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel continues enjoying the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow makes Spinel super happy (as does most things).

After they’d all finished making snow angels, Stevonnie and the Diamonds moved onto making (more) things with their hands (out of snow) as Spinel jubilantly followed along.

First, Stevonnie had made a round figure called a snowman, which while somewhat simple, was interesting nonetheless.

Then, Topaz had joined while the diamonds made grand structures and snow-beings (neither Stevonnie nor Spinel recognised what they were, but they still smiled at their parents as they did the same).

“It’s me, but made of snow… so it’s Snowpaz!” Topaz beamed, standing proudly next to her creation as everyone giggled at the pun.

Seeing their reactions, Spinel was only more determined to finish hers… Although it wasn’t as easy, by pressing snow into ice and using sticks for support, Spinel was able to build a snow version of herself.

“Hey guys, check this out!” She called out as she posed, “It’s SnowSpinel!”

White smiled, complimenting, “Why, the resemblance is simply uncanny!”

“OMG Spinel… that’s AWESOME! Well done!” Stevonnie ran over to hug her and pat her back.

“Gee thanks!” She beamed back, “Wanna build something together?”

“I’d love to Spinel!”

And build they did; by dinnertime, they and Topaz had managed to build a snow palace just as grand as the diamonds’ own – not that it was a competition, because they were all just happy to have fun!


	30. Snow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is slung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfair? Nope!

Having had so much fun on her first snow day, Spinel immediately agreed when Stevonnie invited her to a sleepover party that night. Between the silly games, activities, and watching the snow fall together, bedtime had crept up sooner than expected.

Overnight, as they slept, even more snow fell and coated everything in an even thicker layer of white fluffiness…

When they awoke to see their creations somewhat mangled, they weren’t too upset about it since it was a new day and they knew it’d happen anyway. With the diamonds and some of the gems off in search of a place to ski/sled/snowboard down, it left the whole beach for themselves…

Ecstatic, Spinel jumped out of the house to get a head start as Stevonnie ate breakfast and did their morning routine.

Spinel was in the process of making something when she felt two balls of snow hit her back.

“Hey what’s the big idea…” Whipping around, she briefly saw Stevonnie and Lapis giggling in the distance before more snowballs hit her.

“STRIKE!” They exclaimed, hi-fiving each other.

“Oh you’re on!” Spinel yelled as loud as she could, enlarging her hands to scoop up and ball a _ridiculous_ amount of snow, “Let’s see how you like this!”

“We can take y…” Stevonnie ‘taunted’, before being cut off as the massive ball of snow smacked them right in the face and knocked them over.

“REVENGE!!!” Lapis ‘screamed’, using her powers to rapid fire a volley of sizeable snowballs at Spinel.

“Eep…” Spinel had to work overtime to dodge the ‘attacks’ as she stretched and bent every which way whilst attempting to return fire.

As soon as she knocked Lapis over, however, Stevonnie had recovered and split the snowball in two.

“Ow…” They licked their nose just in case, “That wasn’t very nice…”

“You started it!” Spinel returned as she flung a swarm of snowballs at them, which they easily blocked with their shield… “Oh come on!”

In no time, Lapis was back on her feet and the duo was back in full attack mode…

Neither kept track of who was winning as they pelted blows of attack after attack, and despite their taunts and jeers at each other, it was clear from their laughter that they were having fun…

By the time every else returned, the whole beach was covered in holes, dents, blobs of snow, and stray bits of whatever – a battlefield, of friendly fun…; evidence of a day well spent…


	31. No Home Run?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel does more sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly rematch!

While some of the Rubies didn’t like being tricked into playing baseball, they all admitted later – at one point or another – that they’d actually found it fun and wanted a _proper_ friendly rematch. (Obviously, they all agreed…)

For sanity’s sake, they had agreed that there’d be no holds barred – except no destroying the field, ball, or bat – and like last time, it was _Crystal Gem_ vs ‘Homeworld’.

Playing for the gems were Stevonnie, Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Spinel, Pink Pearl, and the Zircons (from the trial), and playing for ‘Homeworld’, were the Rubies squad, Skinny, Carnelian, and an Amethyst and Jasper Famethyst.

Although Peridot though it looked a bit stacked as the umpire, as soon as the game began, it was immediately clear how close it’d be with both sides pulling out all the stops and using their powers…

Eyeball was eyeing Stevonnie as they readied their pitch. They swung, and threw the ball at incredible speed…

Unblinking, the Ruby hit the ball, hard, and ran like the blazes…

“I got i…” Spinel’s hand had shot off and caught the ball, however…

“SAFE!”

“Oh come on!”

“It’s okay Spins,” Stevonnie flashed a smile at Spinel as she tossed the ball back, “You did great!”

“Thanks!” She smiled back at them.

Somehow, between Spinel’s frankly OP abilities, Lapis and Stevonnie’s aerial catches, and the theatrics filled runs, neither side seemed to be able to pull ahead; both pulled in home run after home run and the outs were almost always on purpose… (So everyone had their turn…)

“And… TIME!” Peridot announced as the time ran out, “It’s a tie!”

“Good game guys,” Spinel smiled at the other team alongside Stevonnie and Lapis, extending a hand for them to shake, “It couldn’t have been any tighter!”

“Yeah, and it was fun!” Leggy jumped up to fist bump, chest bump, and high five them respectively as they giggled.


	32. Traffic Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach City gets busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smiles all round!

Beach City wasn’t much of a ‘city’ in the traditional sense, but with the addition of Little Homeworld, it was starting to become a bustling hotspot of human and gem gatherings and such. Naturally, that also meant the amount of tourists visited had skyrocketed to record numbers for the ‘normally’ _quaint_ _town_.

Like most small towns, the road ‘infrastructure’ was minimal at best – a single traffic light and just road signs and stuff.

Unfortunately, that traffic light had _chosen_ to break down right in peak tourist season, leaving the main throughway in chaos…

Just before everyone could plunge into despair, however, Spinel stepped in to help direct the traffic as the others worked to ensure nothing else would go wrong.

“Okay…” Whistling a cheery tune to herself as she smiled, Spinel waved, guided, and conducted the traffic, slowing bringing everyone back up to speed.

“Thank you!”

“Cheers!”

“Keep it up!”

“Have a nice day!”

The drivers were all so nice and understanding, and Spinel was all smiles as they thanked her and went on their way.

“You too!”

“I hope you love Beach City as much as I do!”

“If you’re anything to go by, I’m sure I’ll love it too!”

Besides just basic hand signals, Spinel also took the time to perform for the drivers as they waited, wiggling her arms and whatnot, often causing them to giggle just a bit…

Just because the traffic light was broken, it didn’t mean there had to be disorder or boring stand-ins; Spinel made sure of that. It was nice, helping and bringing joy to others as they went about their day…

Best of all, she didn’t even need high-vis!


	33. Back Rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel shows her appreciation in another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends always have each other’s backs.

Spinel _loved_ being friends with Stevonnie and Lapis; they were always so nice and friendly, and when she was with them, Spinel felt safer than ever! They always helped her work through her problems and troubles together, and she couldn’t be more grateful for that!

While she’d often shown her appreciation by the way of amazing hugs and snuggles, she also wanted to do more; felt that sometimes, it wasn’t enough (even if they said so)…

So when Stevonnie and Lapis mentioned feeling tension in their backs this past week, she knew just what to do! Friends always have each other’s backs, and in this case, it was quite literal…

Lying face down with their backs bare as Spinel massaged, rubbed, and squeezed sore muscles and spots, Stevonnie and Lapis were the splitting image of relaxation and _royalty_ (they’re allowed to feel that).

“Ah… this feels no nice…” Stevonnie said, smiling widely with their eyes closed opposite Lapis.

“Yeah… I almost can’t remember the last time I felt this good…”

“Are you alright there Spinel? I kinda feel bad for not giving you back rubs first…”

“Aww, it’s okay,” She smiled, dabbing more four-diamond essence onto her hands, “I’m like, made of rubber… so all I need is a _stretch_… and I’ve been doing of that lately… and sleeping…”

“Mmm…” Both murmured contently as they felt the essence work its _magic_, relieving all the build-up stress and tension.

“But still… we want to pay you back…”

“You can do that, next week… but for now, its relaxation time!”

“You’re the boss!”

“How’s this?”

“Good… but a bit lower…”

“Now?”

“Perrrfeeecccctttttttt…”

“Ahhh… that’s the spottt…”

“Spinel you’re the best…”

“Gee, thanks!”

They were so relaxed that they had ended up falling asleep… Even so, Spinel did not stop; for the pleased mumbles they made, napping as she massaged… only made her smile more!


	34. ESpinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone learns a new language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do humans speak gem, or do gems speak English? That isn’t a question here.

When it came to languages, the written language of gems couldn’t be any more different to written English, and yet, when spoken, both sounded identical… Some may find that strange, but it should also come as no surprise that multilingualism come quite naturally for gems.

Pearl could read and speak many ‘dead’ tongues and scripts in addition to practically most from the ‘modern’ world, and even Amethyst knew Chinese (most dialects), Russian, German, and Spanish… However, having been ‘stuck’ on a rock for 6000 years, Spinel only knew ‘English’…

So what did that mean? Well… as Steven woke up today and headed down the stairs…

He greeted her as always (she wasn’t an unexpected sight), “Hey Spinel…”

“Hola, Esteban Universidad! Soy ESpinela y hablo ESpiñel! ¿Cómo estás hoy?”

“Good…?” Steven replied, uncertain.

“Bueno, eso es fantástico!” Spinel replied, beaming as she put aside her sombrero (wait, when did she have one?) and went into the kitchen, “Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría en tu taco?”

“Oh, taco… um… well what do you have?”

“¡Escuché a alguien decir taco!” Amethyst exclaimed as she rushed into the room, “¡Tomaré uno con todo, y aseguro de que sea extra picante extra!”

“I’ll… have what she’s having, but no extra spice…” Steven smiled, hoping not to look rude…

“Claro, ¡solo será un minuto! _Salsa débil_...”

“¡Es verdad, deberías haberlo visto con sal de fuego!” Amethyst burst out hollering.

While the joke had mostly went over his head, Steven was pretty sure what it had to be about…

Regardless, he knew Spinel wasn’t intentionally trying to be mean; it was just some good friendly fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts™ That Are Totally True, And Not Made Up! (FFTATTANMU):
> 
>   1. There’s a section in Amethyst’s room dedicated to Ancient/Imperial Chinese art and literature.
>   2. Amethyst learnt to speak Russian purely to make jokes and to facilitate Vodka shenanigans.
>   3. She is not to shout in German in a non-German crowd.
>   4. Amethyst is very famous in Mexico, there, people almost worship her.
> 
> It’s a pun, in case you didn’t get it…


	35. Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dorks gets a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She loves Schmaltz.

Like Steven (and Stevonnie), Spinel _loved_ schmaltz… the cute stuff just made her so happy and gooey inside…

Unfortunately, _real life_ is somewhat lacking in the romance regard… especially when everyone is such clueless dorks… Sure, the signs were dead obvious, but…

Peering over the edge of the roof she was on, Spinel could see Leggy and Padparadscha sitting on a bench and looking awkwardly at each other. _“Come on…”_

They had been hanging out _a lot_ like Steven and Connie had been, and well…

“Um…” The Ruby stuttered out nervously as the Sapphire smiled a moment later…

Unable to contain herself, Spinel stealthily extended her arms to nudge them closer together.

“So, Pads…”

Still, mere inches away, Leggy was as much of a mess as ever…

Giggling, Spinel pushed them even closer together, carefully positioning them so their lips would meet…

“Oh…” Blushing from embarrassment but loving it, Leggy didn’t pull back.

Soon, the orange Sapphire began blushing too; leaning into the kiss as she _caught up_ and their gems started glowing…

“I’ve just had a wondrous vision!” The fusion exclaimed as the glow faded, “Leggy will kiss me and… NO WAIT, WE KISSED AND WE FUSED! Oh my stars, I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!!!” They jumped up and did a few cartwheels in joy before noticing Spinel, smitten and grinning senselessly….

“Gosh they’re **SO** cute, I wonder what their name is?”

“Hey Spinny!” They waved enthusiastically as she suddenly realised… “I’m Spessartine Garnet or Spess for short!”

“Hey…”

“Thanks by the way!”

“Oh… it’s no trouble… have fun!” She waved back before running off…

“WE HAVE TO SHOW EVERYONE!!!”

“I DO! LET’S GO!”

With that, they ran off, almost tripping over their own feet every dozen-and-a-bit feet or so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would’ve said every other(several) meter(s) or so because metric, but that would mean I couldn’t use feet twice in the sentence…


	36. Slinky Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staircase ex Machina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask why.

At this point, it was hard to _truly_ surprise Stevonnie with ridiculous hijinks; they’d simply seen and experienced too much to be fazed most of the time. However, that didn’t mean they weren’t _confused_ from time to time…

Like usual, Stevonnie was about to grab their weekend morning donut, however, before they’d even set foot on the beach, they noticed a _giant _staircase right in the middle of the beach…

It wasn’t just diamond sized; it was far bigger than anything they’d ever seen. Each step was almost half the height of Yellow or Blue, and it extended _far_ into the sky, above the clouds…

“I wonder what it’s for…” They said to themselves, somewhat confused, before they caught the sound of cartoonish springing and faint squeaking. Looking up, they could see a small pink dot that grew into a family shape…

“Hey Spinel,” Stevonnie called out, waving their arms to greet her, “What’s up?”

“Heeyyyy Sstttteeeeevooonnniieee,” She replied, voice wavering as she _sprang _down the steps, “I’m a slinnkkkyyyyyy! Isn’t it cccccoooll?”

Sure enough, with each bounce and step, more laughter and cheer came…

By the time the pink gem slinkied all the way to the bottom, she was smiling so hard it almost looked like she’d poof!

“BOY that was FUN!”

“I bet!” Stevonnie beamed back before frowning slightly… “Now I wanna try too…”

Smiling, Spinel held out her arm for them as they brightened back up, “Well… shall we, bestie?”

“YIPPEE!” Stevonnie took Spinel’s hand and hugged her as they spun, glowed, then fused.

“Let’s ggoooo…” They wasted no time springing right back to the top – just in time for the diamonds and Dr Maheswaran to show up…

Watching as they wackily sprang down the steps, head then feet, _head then feet_… they – especially the Doctor – couldn’t be more skittish/fearful at the sight.

“That can’t be safe,” Yellow remarked, “They could _easily_ get hurt!”

“MY BABY!!!” Blue and Priyanka exclaimed, pacing around, “Mommy’s here… just come to mommy _please_ and-and…”

“Oh relax you three…” White let out a small giggle, “Hardly anything’s ‘_safe_’ in their life… and they can certainly take care of themselves…”

“I suppose that’s true…” They relaxed slightly as they watched their child slinky down the _last_ steps…

“I’m okay!” Spinsvonnie exclaimed with no hint of dizziness, giving a cheery grin and wave.

“You are?”

“I am!” They beamed even wider, practically jumping at their mothers as they extended and wound their arms around them all to hug ‘em tight, “I’m sorry if I worried you… I love you mom…”

“Love you too sweetie…” Their moms replied as they smothered them with kisses and ruffled their fluffy pink-streaked hair.

“Aww…” Spinsvonnie cooed, kissing them back, “You’re the best!”

“No, you are…”

“Ok! So… one more time?”

“Sure… but then we’re having the _best_ family day out ever!”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like all your kids fused into one for maximum fun, fluff, love, and adorableness!


	37. Business Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting things across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Serious’ Spinel Activate!

Spinel may’ve been ‘made’ to be an entertainer, but in hindsight, some of her abilities also came in handy for lots of other things. She was smart, adapted more easily than many gems, and had a confidence about her that was admirable.

Today as she made her way into the head office of the company that made Lion Lickers, she had one goal in mind – make sure it doesn’t suffer from the same fate as Cookie Cats. Steven may not really like them, but at least Lion does, and that in some ways had made up for the loss of Cookie Cats…

However, before she even started the presentation, some ‘executives’ had already starting laughing, commenting on how she was pink and wore those clownishly squeaky shoes…

“Listen up, ya knuckleheads,” Spinel said as she stared them down, “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my friend’s friend, so show some respect!”

“Um… ok…” They stammered, gulping.

“Now, if you haven’t already noticed,” She pulled up a slide showing a graph of the seasonal profits for the past several years, pointing and visualising with her hands and arms (as well as adding the necessary slide whistle sound effects), “Ye darn profits have been going down like this!”

Apart from a few blinks, nobody said anything, for they were actually alert and engaged for once…

“Good… so you _do_ know…” Spinel smirked slightly as she continued, “This, is what a _typical_ Lion Licker looks like.”

“And this… is a Lion, specifically, my friend’s Lion,”

“That’s right, my friend has a pink Lion and he just _loves_ Lion Lickers!”

“And you know what’ll make him _really_ upset? IF THERE ARE NO MORE LION LICKERS! You wouldn’t do that to someone as cute as him, would you?”

“But…”

“I know it sounds silly when there’s a whole demographic, blah, blah… Point is,” Spinel sighed, “Lion Lickers _don’t_ even look like a Lion, and I’m fairly certain Lion is equally as mildly disappointed as all of your customers… I mean, just look at all these other themed food items!”

“They’re all doing so much better, or had done so much better…” One of them remarked as Spinel compared, pointed, and illustrated dynamically.

“Bingo, now you’re getting it… and what do they have that you _don’t_?”

“Marketing, a fan base, and products that actually look like what they’re supposed to be?”

“They _understand_ and engage, and not just drive everyone else out of business like you did with Cookie Cats…”

“We… actually like them… we even brought the rights…”

“Wait, you did?” Spinel asked, incredulous.

They nodded as she became visibly excited…

“Well, I’ll have to make some changes, but…” She pulled up another slide, and began to doodle all over it as she narrated/explained it all.

“That’s… actually… wow…”

Once she ended her presentation, Spinel was met with more cheering, applaud, and energy than she’d imagined possible at the start of the day as they thanked her for the all the insight, ideas, and liveliness.

In fact, they even asked her to stick with them for a bit – of course, she agreed.

_One month later, Steven would get the surprise of his life when the new and improved Lion Lickers were unveiled along with new Cookie Cats…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they make lots of money? Yes, but besides that, there was also the positive feedback, buzz, and happy faces…
> 
> (Gems: _Fixing_ capitalism and politics, one step at a time…)


	38. Tucked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supersized Snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares stand no chance against the power of family and snuggles.

Spinel loved her _new _family; they were just so, so nice and amazing! Together, they had worked through countless solvable problems and troubles. They all trusted each other and it was inevitable that they’d all snuggle together regularly – well, Stevonnie and Lapis anyway, since the former and the latter… (Some of the others would join at times…)

Sleeping was nice, and snuggling together was even better! It was relaxing, calming, and felt so, _so_ nice!

Still, it wasn’t all ‘sunshine and rainbows’ all the time… Tonight, as Spinel snuggled, snoozing with Stevonnie, Lapis, and their diamond moms, she couldn’t help but feel something awry… Their auras did feel quite right, and…

“No-no, _no…_ this can’t…”

“Pink, please… Spinel, anyone… don’t…”

“Starlight, I-I…”

“I-I Stevonnie… NO…”

“Mom… anyone…”

It was obvious they were all having bad nightmares, and had waked Spinel up in their nervous tossing and turning. Looking down, Spinel noticed their giant blanket had been thrown aside in the tussling.

“Oh dear…” Spinel softly whispered, frowning slightly, “Gee, can’t have that now, can we?”

Extending her limbs, she gripped the corners of the blanket, pulled it back over them to tuck them back in, and hugged them all tight as she softly whispered reassuring words into their ears.

“It’s okay, you’re safe… just a nightmare…”

“I’m here; the nightmare can’t hurt you…”

“It’s only a bad dream, it isn’t real…”

“Mmm…” They mumbled contently as their minds eased, “thanks Spinel, we love you…”

“Love you too!” She gave each of them a kiss to make sure they knew as they smiled even more.

Smiling herself, Spinel laid back down with arms wrapped around her family as they returned to more comfy dreams together…

Even after everything, she supposed there mightn’t be any changing what parts of your subconscious did and thought when it came to dreams… but as long as they’re together, they’d be fine and get through them…


	39. Kiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel enjoys what should be a leisurely activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He gets there eventually. 
> 
> AN:  
Just a heads up, I’m currently running up to the end of my first ‘batch’ of chapters in a bit as this nears its ‘halfway’ mark. Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean it’s the ‘end’… 
> 
> It just means that once this ‘lot’ is up, the updates won’t be daily and would be more erratic. Ideas will still fly into my head whenever, it just won't be on a regular schedule of any sort…
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It comes as no surprise to Spinel that one of the most ‘essential’ leisure activities is also one with the potential for most frustration, competition, and ‘wasted’ time – not that she’d complain, since nothing is a waste of time after all that time…

Today, Steven had suggested they hang out and do just that.

After choosing their kites and adding a few finishing touches, Spinel and Steven made their way onto the beach…

“So I just… let the wind take it?”

“Yeah,” Steven beamed, “Some people run with it, or hold it funny… but as long as it gets into the air and stays…”

“Here goes…” Spinel said as she mirrored Steven, feeling for the wind and orienting herself.

Several times, Spinel would feel the wind lift her kite as she let go, only for it to drop back down moments later for her to catch…

“I thought this was supposed to be easy,” she commented as she watched Steven struggle.

“It is…? Maybe…? I mean in media…”

“Not the best source, is it?”

“Nope,” he gave a small giggle, “Apart from maybe us?”

“Let’s not think about it too much…”

“Yeah…”

She could’ve kept trying, but…

Extending her hand high into the air with her kite, Spinel immediately found the draft needed to keep the object aloft.

“Bingo!” She beamed as she let go, joy overtaking her.

Unable to help herself, she did the most ridiculous tricks possible with the reel and string using her incredible agility, flexibility, and stretchiness.

“Wish I could do that… well, I could… but…”

“You can do it Steven!”

“I know,” He smiled back as he felt a strong pull at the end of his string… “Omg…”

As Steven’s kite lifted into the air and joined Spinel’s, their smiles turned into wide goofy grins.


	40. Spinel’s Super Scrumptious Special Supreme Scooby Shaggy Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel makes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Jasper have no chance…

Even in her _reset _state, Spinel had found herself enjoying the act of eating food – it came quite naturally, even with all that it entailed… –; all the flavours, textures, smells, sounds, and sensations just made it the best!

Spinel’s opinion didn’t change as her memories returned – it was just overshadowed by everything else…

Now though, she could enjoy all the food she wanted!

Obviously, she wasn’t as _trashy_ as Amethyst who’d eat just about anything (especially stuff that you _shouldn’t _**ever** eat), or even as ‘uncultured’ as she and Jasper were in how they sometimes wolfed stuff down…

Still, as she hummed her way through the fridge, pantry, and cupboard, adding layers, ingredients, and such, she could’ve easily been mistaken for either. Except they were standing right in the living room, staring with eyes and mouths wide, drooling, then blinking when…

“Hmm… is this enough?” Spinel asked as she studied the towering sandwich which was already taller than Amethyst.

“Jasp, Jasp…” Amethyst mouthed, nudging the orange gem.

“Me want eat… but…” Their brains were obviously ‘fried’…

“Oh I know,” Spinel continued, pretending she didn’t see the two, and adding the final ‘layer’…

“It’s so perfect…” Jasper breathed as Spinel thoroughly documented the _tower_…

“Yeah…”

Smirking, Spinel slid her hand under the sandwich and picked it up.

“Spinel’s Super Scrumptious Special Supreme Scooby Shaggy Sandwich, prepare to meet your maker,” She giggled slightly at the _joke_ and opened wide, stretching her mouth…

“No, she isn’t…”

“But she is…”

In one bite, the whole sandwich was in her mouth. She chewed, jaws moving up and down many feet…

_“Mmm… YUMMY!_”

The volume didn’t decrease with each chew, so when she swallowed (after extracting every bit of enjoyment) to an incredulous Amethyst and Jasper, her neck visibly lumped as it passed…

Yet, as she let out a burp followed by a giggle, her stomach had barely budged…

“So… you guys want one?” She asked sweetly, turning to address the Quartz sisters, “There’re more than enough ingredients for_ more _sandwiches _and_ dinner afterwards…”

“Um… we’re good…” They answered in unison.

“Well… suit yourself…” Spinel smirked, patting them on the back.

_(Meanwhile, in another slightly different universe… Spinel tends to Amethyst and Jasper who had fainted as soon as she swallowed…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (She’d just smashed their record…)
> 
> What person would I be if I didn’t put _Surpreme_ in there somewhere…
> 
> So you know that tiny fish that eats the giant fish at the end of Finding Nemo? This is pretty much it… (Minus the cannibalism of course…)


	41. Extreme (Mechanical) Bull Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel gets shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s fine.

While the abilities of gems meant that they often held the edge in many games in arcades and such, there was nonetheless, an element to skill and challenge to it as both humans and gems regularly exchanged spots atop leaderboards.

In particular, one machine struck fear and respect in humans and gems alike…

At first glance, it looked like any other mechanical bull; however, it was over-engineered even by gem standards. (Obviously, they’d set _sensible_ limits depending on the player…)

“Pfft… this is nothing!” Spinel huffed as she stood in front of the mechanised mayhem, “Just watch this, and turn it all the way up!”

“Welp, here goes…” Jasper said hesitantly as she did just that, “If this goes wrong, I’m blaming you Amethyst…”

“Yeah, yeah…”

As the bull’s rocking and tossing increased in intensity, Spinel looped her limbs around even more times and then into knots. Normally, that might be considered ‘cheating’, but when the gem and bull devolved into a frenzied blur, it was clear she’d needed it.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh… DDDDDDDDD…”

The air practically swirled with turbulence and force from the extreme intensity of the bull’s bucking, and Spinel wasn’t about to give up…

“Wooaahoooaahhoowww…”

“Keep it up!” Amethyst shouted encouragingly, “You’re doing great! And… there goes Stevonnie, laters _nerd_… Lemon Jade, cya Lemon Pop…”

Blazing past everyone including Jasper, Spinel was soon at the very top…

Double, triple, quadruple the next best score…

“Should I… stop now?” Jasper asked, uncertain.

“YYYYYeeesssss ppllleeaassseee…”

When the bull eventually stopped and Spinel walked away (tried to), she was the splitting image of dazed woozy dizziness.

Eyes rolling around like marbles, limbs wobblier than too-thin jello, and walking as much as spinning stumbling, she greeted the two.

“Hhheeyy, hooows’d I do’ssss? I’m fffinnee mmmoomm…” She fell forward as Amethyst and Jasper caught her.

“You did great, you beat us all!”

“Yaaaayyy…”


	42. Spider-Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel cosplays, but soon finds herself more than just pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, she’s more like Elastigirl… (Stretch SpinelStrong?)

When an excited Stevonnie told Spinel about how they were going to Empire City Comic Con to meet the creators of their favour shows and cosplay (as Korra), Spinel didn’t even wait for them to ask before running off to put together her costume…

Right now, the fusion was waiting in line for a panel and despite the costume, there were as many who’d recognised them and asked for photos and autographs as there were those who simply loved their outfit and positive energy (which was nice, they had said).

Not that Spinel minded, since she was more than happy just enjoying and exploring the main hall and entrance area, chatting, socialising, being complimented and giving compliments…

As she strolled outside in her Spider-man costume – more pink and cyan than red and blue, her gem showing in place of the logo, and ‘make up’ instead of a mask (she couldn’t hide her amazing self!) –, occasionally stretching up to get a better view, Spinel was _definitely_ loving every single bit of the whole event!

But then… something caught her attention in the distance as she turned, something otherwise out of place…

_ “HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL, THIS IS THE POLICE!”  _

_ “NEVER! Just give up! By the time you escape my  _ TRAP_, I’ll be long gone!”_

Springing up and using the surrounding buildings as _leverage_, Spinel _sprang_ into action, swinging from structure to structure until she caught up.

Closer, she could now see just what was happening… a man in a mask was running from the law, clutching a bag full of… definitely stolen _jewellery_…

“Hey!” Spinel shouted as she dropped down in front of him. (He was effectively stopped in his tracks as the authorities struggled to free themselves.) “’Buddy’, _palsy_… ol’ chum… whatcha think ya doin’ with that?”

“Taking it for myself,” He jested, smirking, “Now missy, if you’ll just stay out of my way, maybe I won’t have to hurt you!”

“One, RUDE! Two, you can’t just _TAKE_ stuff like that; it is wrong and isn’t nice at all.”

“What? You gonna stop me?” The man pulled out a knife and began jabbing at her.

“You know,” Spinel said, dodging every attack as she teased him with attacks of her own, “You shouldn’t play with sharp objects, you could hurt yourself or someone else if you’re not careful…”

“Wha… ARGH!”

Already disarmed, Spinel wound her feet around him as he dropped his _haul_ and she found a balcony to swing from…

“You were saying?”

“LET ME GO!”

“Ok!” She let him go, helpless as he sped towards the ground…

“I DIDN’T MEAN LIKE THAT, I’M SORRY!!!”

“Oh,” Spinel caught and brought him back up before he could become a pancake, “What was that?”

“I’m sorry for being rude to you and stealing, please don’t hurt me!”

“I won’t… apology accepted, but… I’m not the one you should apologise to…” She lowered herself back onto the ground as the police finally caught up.

“What just… happened…?”

“Dunno,” Spinel shrugged _innocently_, “Just caught him or something.”

“Thanks,” They smiled at her as they handcuffed the man and Spinel let go, smiled, and walked back to the convention.

_ “Gee, it’s nothin’” She said quietly (but audible). _

Spinel hadn’t exactly intended to be a literal hero when she ‘put on’ her costume, but it was rewarding nonetheless! And, she didn’t even miss anything _important_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She pinc, she strec, but most importantly, she not take any disrespec.


	43. Supersized Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel shows appreciation for her family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing shows love like something made with your own hands!

As soon as Spinel found out about knitting, she knew it was the perfect way to show appreciation and love for all her special, amazing family and friends! That way, they can always feel loved in between all the hugs, kisses, and more – and show it off!

It didn’t take long for her to thoroughly research, learn everything about the craft (she _is_ adaptable by nature, after all), gather the necessary materials and plan out sweaters for everyone…

“Okay, now who should I start with?” She asked to herself, “… The diamonds are definitely last, ‘cuz they’d take a while… OH, I KNOW!”

Picking up a regular sized knitting needle and some ‘yarn’ in cyan, pink, gold, and several other shades, she got to work.

For Lapis, she weaved nice fluid patterns finished with gold details and just the barest hint of cyan and pink _together_. Stevonnie got many, _many_ hearts and more in cyan and pink, with the barest hint of _gold_…

Once she made appropriately coloured and patterned sweaters for all the other gems, she moved onto the diamonds.

Giddily, Spinel picked up the diamond-sized items that easily dwarfed her in size …

“Gee, ya could probably do some damage with this… OR look really silly…”

However, with no one around to see her, Spinel ignored how silly she looked as she stretched her limbs out and began to knit what might just be three largest _functional_ sweaters ever…

“What’s this?” The diamonds asked as Spinel handed them each a box the size of shipping containers. Each was decorated so intricately and beautifully, they just couldn’t help but wonder…

“Open it,” Spinel had already given her sweaters for everyone else, and they all LOVED IT! (Just like how she knew the diamonds will…), “Oh, and don’t worry about the ribbon, it’s not really there… see?”

“Oh…” White said as she slowly lifted hers to reveal her sweater, eyes glistening, followed by Yellow and Blue.

“You made us sweaters?”

“YUP! Hope ya like ‘em.”

“Spinel…” They cooed, putting them on before picking her up for a hug, “WE LOVE THEM!”

“You mean it?”

“From the moment we opened the boxes! What made you think otherwise?”

“Nothin’…” Spinel replied sheepishly, “Just wanted to hear it…”

“Oh you, come here…” They brought her closer and peppered her with kisses.

Gems might not need ‘clothes’, but it sure felt nice wearing them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel definitely got more sweaters knit for her…


	44. Bouncer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel’s other job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz would just let everyone in or hug them until they leave…

Spinel loved having a job; she’d earn money to use on leisure (even if she didn’t need it to _make do_) AND get to meet lots of interesting people as they go about their day, which is win-win in her mind!

Naturally though, when it came to nightlife…

As first, in those still-lit evening hours, things were relatively uneventful; partygoers would sometimes (respectfully) ask her a question or two (or compliment her) before orderly making their way past her _post_ as bouncer – basically, not much expect for the usual cheeriness and such. However, as the hours passed…

There was more rowdiness about the streets and alleyways… stumbling, incoherent individuals…

Eventually, one of them made their way to her.

“Heya bud,” Spinel waved, “Ya alright there?”

“Yeah, fine…” He mumbled, sounding like he didn’t believe it himself, “Just lemme in…”

He pushed onward but Spinel held strong.

“Oh come on…” weeping, he pleaded, “My girlfriend just dumped and all I wanna do is drown my sorrow!”

“Aww…” Spinel couldn’t help but feel bad for him, and firmly wrapped her arms around him to hug and comfort him, “It’s okay pal, plenty of fish in the sea… Just, er… wallowing in despair ain’t gonna do ya much good… Come on, it’s time to go home; you’ve had plenty already.”

“But what will I even do?”

“You could call a friend, hug something soft, or watch something nice…”

“T-that sounds nice… thanks,” He smiled, patting her back.

“It’s no trouble…” Spinel beamed back as he left, his demeanour looked visibly lifted. _‘I really hope he finds the one…’_

Besides the heartbroken, Spinel also had to deal with a few troublemakers. Often, they’d try to be smart with her, _“Pfft, just watch me…” _they’d say, sometimes to their ‘mates’… Only for Spinel to stop them, every time, _“Not gonna work on me, _‘toots’_, but nice try…” _She’d say, hugging them.

_“… sorry for bothering you…”_

_“It’s ‘k, have a nice night!”_

_“You too…” _They’d giggle as they left, in a better state of mind…

“Uh, Spins, got another one.”

“On it!” She stretched her arms inside to help.

“I’m fine, I swear!” The drunken person said as they made their way out.

“Doesn’t look like it… How many fingers am I holding up>”

“Thirteen.”

“Nope, not even close…” She hugged them, “Come on, let’s get ya home.”

“But I was just… getting started…” They said woozily.

“Either way… I don’t think ya wanna do somethin’ ya’d regret later, right?”

“I s’pose not…”

“So, where’d cha live? I’m calling a cab for ya…”

“…”

“See ya, take care!” Spinel waved to them as they got in the cab, their mood bright.

“You too!”


	45. Barkeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel’s other _other_ job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helping others have fun, adult style… (That sounded a bit wrong…)

Being a bouncer was nice, but one also couldn’t ‘complete the experience’ without being _inside_…

Sitting idly and spinning around in her chair, Spinel was more than ready for the customers that’d pour in as they opened for the night…

The first to walk in was a man in a black suit and tie – like those from those movies…

Spinel stretched her neck (and head) over to greet him, “Hey bud, what can I get cha?”

He blinked a few times and shrugged, “Just give me the cheapest beer you got.”

“Ok!” Spinel beamed as she retracted her head.

After quickly giving the mug a quick spin, Spinel filled up the container with yellow liquid (smells terrible, but she ain’t judging…).

“Here ya go,” She called out, extending her hand to hand him his beer.

He cracked a smile and got to drinking.

As night settled in, it only got busier – not that Spinel (or the customers) minded.

“Hey…”

“Be with you in a sec…” Spinel’s smile never left her face as she served the patrons.

“I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed waiting for my drink this much, thanks!” The previous customer complimented as they took their drink, “Keep it up!”

“Will do!” With Spinel’s abilities, fancy drink making, and entertainment, how could it _not_ be enjoyable?

“You know what, surprise me with something _complicated_…” The next customer smiled as he stepped up.

“Ooh…” Spinel breathed, excitement shooting through the roof at the chance to show off even more…

Picking up a bottle here, spinning a thing there, doing tricks, pouring and twisting, the customer was _transfixed_; if anything, they were paying for the show as much as (if not more than) the drink itself.

“Hmm-hmm hmmm…” Spinel hummed as she added the final ingredients and began mixing them, “La-la laaa… and DONE!”

The customer blinked before clapping and taking their drink, “Wow… that was amazing!”

“Gee, thanks!”

She mightn’t have hydrokinesis (not that Spinel was sure what would ‘warrant’ Lapis going _to town_ with alcohol – probably for the best anyways…), but with her casual ability to ‘break’ ‘physics’, it practically made no difference anyway…

All the guests were SUPER happy, having the times of their lives, and Spinel played no small in it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10,000 Hits, neat!


	46. Drone Catching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach City becomes the ‘new Area 51’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, everyone knows, but there’s also nothing stopping a giant swarm/’mob’.

It wasn’t that Beach City wasn’t used to ‘tourists’ and such, it was just that up until this point, they’d been more or less nonplussed and didn’t seem to take _particular_ interest when it came to the gems… (Well, they kinda did… but they were all civil about it…)

So nobody thought much of it when Ronaldo went around filming his latest video, or when he inevitably posted his ‘masterpiece’ to TubeTube…

That was, until Beach City suddenly became swarmed with ‘tourists’, drones, and all manner of _invasive_ devices… Everywhere they went and every single step, there were more; it was an _invasion_ of the worst kind and they weren’t about to _punch_ or talk their way out of it.

“GAH! JUST MAKE IT STOP YOU CLODS!” Peridot shouted, literally trying to escape a ‘mob’ of her own ‘fans’ (except that only made them more interested in the Dorito).

“Lapis, can’t you just ‘drown’ them all!?”

“I _WOULD_ Pearl, if it didn’t mean they’d go more _insane_!” It seemed that whatever the water gem might do, they’d just ‘_love_’ her more… (She wasn’t about to find out either way…)

“Besides, that would not be very nice…” Stevonnie added as they ran past with a crowd in chase.

Sighing, Lapis grabbed Stevonnie and _bolted_…

“You want to play, aye?”

“Yes Spinel!” “We love you Spinel!” “MARRY ME! | NO, ME!”

“Sorry pal, it ain’t happenin’,” Spinel shivered slightly before jumping onto a nearby roof to begin bringing the madness to a stop.

First, she reached into sky for the drones. One by one, they were caught, deactivated, and returned to the ground – they had stood no chance against her abilities and agility.

“And don’t cha think about turning ‘em on again!”

“…” Their owners were silent as they retrieved them.

Next, Spinel found and dealt with every little camera, bug, wire-tap, and _snooping_ thing there were – and they were _many_, not that it was hard…; it was just a game of ‘hide-and-seek’/treasure hunting! –, and left them in an alley after leaving a message. “Whoever you are, I hope you think again before doing something like this again.”

“Now if you have _any_ sense of shame, _leave_…” She spoke as she addressed the crowd, a lone drone buzzing behind her…

Without even turning around, she reached back and caught it, “WHAT DID I SAY?”

“Sorry…” Its owner came forward as the crowd tsked.

“Do come back another day though,” Beaming, she waved them off, “Just don’t make such a fuss and maybe not all at once… Hope you have a nice day!”

(Ronaldo didn’t show his face for the next month or so…)


	47. Snack Snatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Quartz sisters get ‘played’ on their ‘home turf’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food always tastes better when it’s not ‘yours’.

Amethyst and Jasper had just fixed some snacks – quite a regular occurrence these days, even when you only counted times where everything was _edible_… –, sat down, and were about to enjoy them…

“You know, despite your questionable _taste _for _certain_ things… I have to admit, you’re actually pretty great when it comes to cooking.”

“Well, duh… thanks! Who’d ya think did most of the cooking ‘round here?”

“Not Pearl!” Jasper chuckled, “’cus even if she did… she wouldn’t have known what it’d taste like!”

“Exactly, and that’s the best part!”

Laughing and their eyes closed, the Quartz sisters failed to notice that they weren’t alone; the sound of the ‘intruder’ was masked…

When they finally stopped laughing and opened their eyes…

“Wait a minute…” Both were missing bits of food, “I swear we made more…”

However, before they could think too much, they felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned, but found nothing.

“Hey… what’s the big idea?” More of their food had gone ‘missing’.

“Let’s just eat…” Jasper said as she patted Amethyst’s back.

“Yeah…”

A few bites in, something else happened that made them look away; and again, more food went missing. They went back to eating, except it kept happening…

After the first few times, they started noticing a slight _rubbery_ sound accompanied by the missing food, as well as the quiet, yet obvious and distinctive giggles afterwards…

“Spinel, this isn’t funny… If you want food, make your own…”

“Spinel? Never heard of her! Also, she’s definitely not here.”

“_Sure_, and our food just _magically_ disappeared…”

“YEP, TOTALLY!”

_Of course, Peridot would be there too…_


	48. ’Grid’ Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel helps out with some street racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously you know who’s racing…

Even before Steven had gotten his license, Stevonnie had been regularly ‘tearing’ it up in the Dondai up in the mountain roads around Beach City (they _did_ practically ‘inherit’ the Earth, after all…), racing whomever or just enjoying the drive.

Since Kevin changed for the better and became friends with Stevonnie, their respective vehicles became much more common sights together as their owners would frequently hang out, race, or just cruise.

(Any friend of theirs is a friend of Spinel.)

Law enforcement never bothered them specifically, but it wasn’t ‘officially sanctioned’ either… –which _is_ part of the thrill…

Until Spinel showed up, however, there’d always been something missing…

“Racers, are you ready?” Spinel spoke through her headset as she stood in front of the two cars atop the pass.

“Ready,” They both replied, looking determinedly at her as they gripped their steering wheels.

“Got it, and don’t worry ‘bout hittin’ me or anythin’,” She smiled at them as they did the same.

Spinel took out two neon flags from her gem, held them out, and began to count down, “In…Three… two… one… GO!”

With the showy swirly drop of her flags, both cars launched, Spinel twirled, springing up and out to make way as she quickly switched over to commentate, somehow not missing a beat…

“_The Dondai Supremo beats the Himitsu X-12 off the line, but the X-12 shoots past a moment later as it hits redline. Oh, the sound is music to the ears! Stevonnie’s Supremo just hit DTEC and the gap is closed; I can’t say what sounds better. It’s neck and neck into the first corner… Kevin drifts, Stevonnie drifts _harder_, they edge ahead…_”

As they raced down the hill, Spinel followed, leaping from vantage point to vantage point, occasionally pausing to cheer…

“_…the X-12 sneaks up the inside and ahead as the Dondai goes wide… but wait, what’s this? Stevonnie’s smiling as they head into the next corner. _Oh no_, Kevin goes wide and Stevonnie takes back the lead…_”

The rush Spinel felt as she moved to keep up and they exchanged places was surreal, visceral, and raw – not unlike swinging a weapon around, but somewhat _safer_…

Once they had rounded the last corner onto the final stretch, Spinel took her ‘spot’ on the finish line, “Alright, this is it…”

Kevin’s X-12 and Stevonnie’s Supremo blaze past in a blur as Spinel waves the ‘checked flag’ with a flourish…

After the race, they all take a moment to unwind.

_“That was some nice driving back there Kevin.”_

_“You’re _pretty_ good yourself, Stevonnie.” _They shoot him a blank look before both giggled.

“You were _both_ AMAZING!” Spinel beamed and hugged them both.

“Yeah, we were!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did I just invoke Initial D vibes? Maybe?)
> 
> Nothing wrong with a friendly race or two…


	49. Spinel’s Superb Soup Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel whips something up for her two best friends / adorable Jam Buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, she uses a knife.

Sure, <strike>making</strike> cooking food usually took much longer than it took to eat them, but like so many things, the effort and time put in was part of what made the final achievement amazing and worth it – especially when sharing with or making them for friends!

As she hummed an old catchy tune, Spinel measured, added, and mixed all the ingredients into the noodle dough. _“Noodle Arms and Sad Spaghetti, I get it now!”_ She remembered how she had laughed upon the discovery, and chuckled slightly again, “Well, it’s about to get much more _literal_…”

When the dough was ready, Spinel lifted it into the air, and began to stretch it and her arms out –which spilt bits of flour everywhere (she’d clean that up ‘_later_’). Thanks to the high ceilings and open layout, Spinel had all the space she needed as she stretched, pulled, and shaped the dough into what would later become (very long) noodles…

“There we go,” She set them aside with a smile on her face once finished, washed her hands, and began preparing the soup and stuffs… _‘This is going to be great!’_

First, she washed all the vegetables, peeling those that needed it, and set up a chopping board on the kitchen bench. Then, she grabbed a knife, twirled it around, caught it, and began rapidly slicing the carrots with MasterChef-esque precision and rhythm.

There certainly was something therapeutic about the ordered repetitiveness, which Spinel loved; however, as she moved onto the last few carrots…

_‘No wonder Pearl loves doing almost everything around the house…’_

“…what am I even doing?” She giggled to herself, putting the knife aside…

“I’ve _literally_ got _this_!” Spinel grabbed at her gem to pull out a pink scythe – her own summoned weapon; like the Rejuvenator, but not ‘amnesia’-inducing –… and give it a few twirls, a wide grin adorning her face… “Now this is more like it! It’ll just be like that _Ninja Produce_ game Amethyst showed me!”

After giving the potatoes a quick mini-juggle, she tossed them into the air and swung, sliced, twirled, twisted, chopped, and carved like never before (which she had to admit, was quite liberating, rewarding, _and_ nice to watch…) – all while directing the cut pieces into a waiting bowl.

And, there wasn’t even a single bit of potato on the floor!

“Nicely done, Spinel! _Why thank you, Spinel_,” She said to, _complimenting_, herself, “Gee, you’re too kind…”

With that done, Spinel did the same with the tomatoes and other various vegetables – Pearl would freak out at how ‘careless’ and ‘irresponsible’ she was with her _weapon_, but she isn’t here! (like she’d do the same…) –, before moving onto adding small bits of seasoning, sauces, and such…

By the time Steven and Connie made their way inside the house, the lovely delicious scents and aromas of cooking had saturated the whole space…

“Mmm… that smells delicious Spinel!” Steven said, practically drooling.

“Yeah it does… I wanna taste it _SO_ bad!”

“Well you can,” Spinel replied, giggling, “’Cause I’m making ‘em for both of ya!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep! It’ll just be a few more…”

“OK!” They sat down at the table before Spinel could even finish her sentence.

Like the impatient kids that the two Jambuds were, they were all too ready to chow down on the still dangerously hot meals that Spinel managed to stop them ingesting before it cooled off enough.

Whereupon, all table manners were ‘forgotten’ as they _devoured_, maximising the rush of flavours and nourishment.

“Mmm… these noods are delish!”

“Noods, so good and yummy…”

Spinel giggled at their mumbled compliments as she waited for them to finish…

Both their lips were puckered as they slurped down their last noodle. Slack taken up, their _respective_ noodle_s _began lifting into the air… when suddenly… more of their noodles ‘emerged’ from their bowls, ‘popped’ into existence, and connected…

Steven and Connie’s lips touched as they finished and transitioned into a long kiss that neither pulled away from.

Witnessing the affection unfold, Spinel couldn’t help herself as she cooed dramatically, swooning from the adorable-ness.

“Aww…” Her eyes were glistening and expression soft, “Well aren’t you just the cutest…!” Spinel moved to hug them both, wrapping her arms around and around as giggles escaped between their _still_ locked lips…

“Spinel…”

“You’re welcome, by the way!”

“Mmm… thanks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call it _fusion cuisine_ if you will; because Soup Noodles sounds better, but I gotta have some fancy stuff with a knife too… (Could’ve been spaghetti, but handmade Chinese noodles tho…)


	50. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel and Stevonnie gets themselves in a tricky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Underage) drinking, depending on where you live.

While Amethyst never stopped consuming questionable substances and ‘hiding’ her ‘stashes’ wherever…, they were, nonetheless (thankfully), usually obvious enough to most (_actual_ engine oil containers in the fridge, warning labels or scribbles, unreassuringly unusual colours and packaging, etc.).

Today, however, when Stevonnie and Spinel peeked into the fridge looking for something to drink, there was none of that…

Naturally, the lone but innocuous-looking container in the middle called out to them…

“Ooh, what’s that?”

“I… don’t know?” Stevonnie shrugged, but took it anyway as they took on a cheery tone, “Guess we’ll find out!”

“Isn’t that… _not_ what you’re s’posed to do?”

“Eh… what’s the worst that can happen?”

Curious herself, Spinel didn’t say anything else as they sat down to ‘sample’ the _mystery_ within…

As they poured the liquid into drinking glasses, both noticed a specific and strong smell that wasn’t unpleasant or anything, just _different_…

Sensing no harm though, Stevonnie and Spinel forged ahead and took their first sips.

It was unlike anything either had tasted before…

“Does this taste… strange to you?” Stevonnie asked after swallowing their first half-mouthful.

“Dunno,” Spinel shrugged with exaggerated limbs as she mulled it over.

The drink had a flat, tingly, bitter taste on the tongue, but was also sweet in a multifaceted way that was hard to describe and left them wanting for more. It also created a burning sensation in their throats with the initial sips that later transitioned to just _smooth_…

As if by instinct, they poured and downed glass after glass, the level in the container _barely _decreasing – not that they noticed…

The two had long lost count as they experienced increasingly stranger things…

“S-spinel is it j-just me or-or is me’s seeing d-doubles…” Stevonnie stuttered out, slurring as they moved their hands in front of them.

“Oh…” Spinel blinked, unable to stop seeing double herself as she leaned/fell onto Stevonnie, “S-stevonnie, you’re really squishy you know… maybe more so then usual… and warm!”

“Huh…” They felt themselves, only now realising how their whole self and cheeks had been steadily heating up, “… I am… but then, so are you!”

She poked at herself with a free hand and giggled, “Hehe, I _do_ feel funny…”

“H-how do you e-even do all those th-things with your a-arms anyways? I-I know it’s not l-like-like s-shap-peshif-fting, r-right? A-and what’s the craziest thing y-you’ve done or have you e-ever…”

“W-why ya askin’s nows? You never a-asked before…”

“Er… dunno? Just curious…” (Feeling and doing something was definitely different to explaining and understanding it…)

“C-come on… I’ll show ya…”

Smiling, Spinel stretched herself out like usual, oblivious to her poor co-ordination as she and Stevonnie bounced thoughts off each other and themselves, limbs moving, wiggling…

***A _bit_ later…***

“Stevonnie, Spinel, we’re h…” Pearl’s announcement was cut short as her senses immediately became overwhelmed when she made it through the door… “OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT IS THAT SMELL? WHAT IN THE STARS HAPPENED?”

“Hey…” Stevonnie and Spinel were sprawled out on the floor, tangled in a messy knotted mess of interweaving and looping limbs, forms visibly flushed, and a suspiciously empty container lying just out of reach…

“MY HOOCH STASH! I was-” Amethyst shouted, before muffling herself as she realised what she said… “Um… GOTTA GO P, the fam called!”

Pearl simply sighed as Amethyst bolted out of the house and past a smirking Garnet.

“Just look at you two… you’re lucky you didn’t end up doing anything more _inappropriate_… because if you did, _Amethyst_ has _so_ much to answer for…”

“MOM!” Both exclaimed, blushing further through the redness.

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

“Mmm-hmm…” Stevonnie and Spinel nodded the best they could as Pearl gave them a loving kiss and pat on the back.

“It’s okay… Now… once I figure this out, it should only take a minute or two…”

_(It took her almost a whole hour to untie and separate them both, then another hour to clean them up and get them rested in bed…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re definitely the kind to know it’s booze only when being told it’s booze – well, for the first time anyway…
> 
> Headcanon-thing: The last time Spinel got herself tangled/tied up was with _Pink_ when they were very ‘young’ and both cried about it (I saw a fan-art from a post on /sug/ a while back with just that – just don’t try looking for it… too much ‘noise’…).


	51. Twisting, Twister, Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel, Lapis, and Stevonnie play a _classic_ game – well, with more complex moves for maximum hijinks, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No points for guessing what happens at the end…

Spinel loved hanging out and doing things with Stevonnie and Lapis; they were just so, _so_ friendly, and they always had so much fun together!

Tonight was board game night, and the Beach Summer Fun Buddies had just brought out the most _Spinel_ game ever…

“I think we should play this,” They said and smiled, holding out the box that showed a few silhouettes with various parts on differently coloured circles and triangles – Spinel didn’t need to look at the rules to know exactly what it entailed.

“Are you sure? Looks like I’d win for sure…”

“Well, it’ll still be fun!”

“Well, ya can’t argue with that! Let’s play!”

With the Pebbles attending the spinner and a watermelon Stevonnie for moral support, it was all set.

“Left hand red!”

“Easy!” Spinel exclaimed as she did a one-handed handstand and grinned.

“Okay, what’s next?” Lapis asked, exuding pure confidence.

“Right hand blue!”

“Righto… hehe…” Stevonnie let out a giggle as they and Lapis brushed, Spinel even doing a few loops and twists around the pair before resuming her handstand.

“C’mon I’m just getting started!”

“Left foot green!”

“Alright!” Stevonnie had no trouble yet with that one, and their watermelon counterpart clapped a few times in encouragement, “Now we’re getting somewhere…”

With each move, it got harder for Stevonnie to keep up; Spinel literally ran circles around Lapis and them thanks to her powers…

“Left elbow yellow triangle!”

“What?! That’s…” It was out of reach and Stevonnie had to use a _little_ shapeshifting to put their elbow on the spot.

Meanwhile, Lapis had already summoned extra water limbs to use to her advantage.

“Lapis, I’m pretty sure that’s cheating!”

“Stevonnie, you’re in my way,” She said flatly, almost mockingly.

“LAPIS!”

“You’re still adorable AND awesome ‘Von…”

“Well, thanks…”

“Besides, it never said _which_ of our limbs…”

“When you put it _that_ way, I suppose…”

“Are you done? ‘Cuz I’m about ready to win y’all.”

“Yep!” Both blushed slightly as Spinel suppressed a giggle…

“Right knee blue circle!” The Pebbles called out as they and the watermelon Stevonnie watched on tensely.

Stevonnie stretched to place their knee, but as soon as was on the spot, it was clear that they were struggling. Their body wobbled as they tried to retain their balance… for a moment, they looked fine…

But then, they lost their balance and fell… taking Lapis and Spinel with them as they tumbled into a pile on the floor, all _laughing_ so hard that tears fell from their eyes…

“Stevonnie… I almost won!”

“That… was harder than it looked…”

“Well, I think you both did great!”

“Thanks!”


	52. Sneeple Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo believes, and she takes ‘advantage’ of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s not mad…

To his credit, Ronaldo actually managed to get a lot right about the gems with his ramblings, and apart from Sneeple (Snake People), what he said was actually true – The Great Diamond Authority, the Human Zoo, the nature of colonisation and perhaps the cluster, and his technically correct definition of the gems _long_ before he ‘joined’ as _Bloodstone_…

Therefore, without any evidence to the contrary, he was well within reason to believe… (And everyone knew that… and how he’d been fooled once before…)

Naturally, once Spinel figured out shapeshifting with Amethyst and Jasper’s help… (It was very different from just stretching out or even enlarging her hands/feet, but it was real easy once she got it – now both came just as naturally to her!)

Hearing his distinctive footsteps in the distance, Spinel focused as her gem and hand glowed, forming into a large _pink_ snake with exaggerated eyes (seeing with four eyes wasn’t that hard or weird).

Ronaldo stopped as soon as he saw it. _‘Okay, keep it cool, Ronny… This isn’t a drill, it’s _AN ACTUAL _snake person!’_

“Greetings and welcome to Earth,” He said with rehearsed calmness as he bent down, “How may I help a Snerson such as yourself?”

The pink being opened their mouth and spoke, hissing their tongue snakily, “Ssss… take me to your leader… ssss…”

Ronaldo’s internal nervousness was displaced as unbridled excitement took hold, “YES-YES, YES-YES-YES! I will take you to our leader right away, um…”

“It’s sss… Sneenel… sss…”

“I’m Ronaldo, pleasure to meet y…” Ronaldo heard giggling from the nearby bushes and readied his greatest ‘weapon’ (his phone), “ARE there more of you? Please tell me there are!”

“Yesss…”

The giggling turned into full on laugher as a blur of snaky orange and purple pounced out of the bushes and onto the man.

“Sss… we’ve come to EAT YOU ALL! Sss…”

“Yes, you’ll be sss… the most deliciousss!” The horned one said, opening wide to bare her fangs…

Ronaldo blinked, mostly unfazed as recognition hit him… “Amethyssst? Jasssper? Sss…”

“Ssspinel? Yep!” The gem in question followed her own ‘living’ snake-hand around the corner with a goofy grin on her face.

“Of course it’s you… I should’ve known…”

“Aww, gee…” Spinel pats him reassuringly on the back as the quartzes do the same, “It may just be me this time, but you never know…”

“Yeah!”


	53. Cat Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that sure sounds simple… and it is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m looking at you, Mr Incredible…

Spinel loved taking walks in Beach City since it is _always_ nice to relax and appreciate life around – even more so when was with Pink Pearl! They just had _so_ much in common and things to talk about (not that they like _liked_ each other, since they were sure love _love_ wasn’t their thing).

As the pink pals strolled in the afternoon sun, smiles on their faces and holding hands for comfort, they wondered just want they might see today… like helping others in need, joining their friends or other groups on their activities, complimenting passers-by with awesome outfits, or something else entirely…

Suddenly, Pink Pearl tugged Spinel hand and exclaimed as she pointed with her other hand, “Spinel, look!” Not too far in front of them was a tree with a cat ‘stuck’ in it, and below, what had to be the _owner_.

“I got it!” Spinel let go and _jumped_ into action, landing with a squeak before extending her feet to bring her up. (Even if it was ‘just’ changing a lightbulb, she was more than happy to help – she loved that warm fuzzy feeling in her being afterwards!)

“Hey Kitty…” The gem greeted and smiled as she opened her hands, “Do you want to come down?”

The cat blinked… before turning to run away from Spinel.

“Are you scared of me?” Spinel cooed in her sweetest loveliest voice (even sweeter than her _reset_ self), “Well, I ain’t gonna hurt ya! I just wanna help!”

She used her hands to ‘chase’ the cat after a moment, close behind, but never boxing the animal in…

After a few moments, though, sensing she was no threat, the cat stopped and let Spinel take her.

“Gotcha!” Spinel smiled as she gently closed her hands, and retracted them whilst petting it, “… Oh, you’re just so soft!”

The owner (an old lady) giggled as Spinel ‘returned’ to the ground with the feline cradled in her arms.

“You know, if you want to go up,” Spinel said as she cuddled the cat, “You should _probably_ make sure you can get down first…”

“Meow…” (In her head, that was a yes.) It responded as the owner came over.

“Oh, thank you so much!” She hugged both of them with a warm smile on her face.

“It’s nothin’ really, I just like helpin’ ya know?” Spinel’s cheeks warmed like it sometimes did.

“Of course you do… you look like you wouldn’t harm a soul!”

_‘Well, not anymore… thanks to them…’ (That night, Spinel gave them the longest, _bestest_ hug ever…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it: the last from my first batch.
> 
> Updates from here on won’t be daily and will be more irregular (obviously).
> 
> But do feel free to leave any ideas below!


	54. Fun at the Park (Skippity Skip, Spinel Skips, Super Skippy, Skipping Shenanigans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel goes to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She has a lot of fun.

It didn’t take much for Spinel to realise how much like a child she was at her core; filled with fun, love, compassion, caring, and so many more good and wholesome things! (While also being ‘responsible’ enough to be left unsupervised, of course – mostly…)

Today, she felt like going to the park, so she told the gems before turning to head out.

“Okay, have fun Spinel!” The gems replied, smiling wide as they waved.

“Wait, wait! I WANNA GO TOO! Can I?” Stevonnie was jumping with excitement, having stopped Spinel before she even left the house.

“Of course!” Spinel smiled wide before hugging/simultaneously carry-dragging them to their destination. (She’d never say no to one of her besties joining her!)

“YIPPEEEEE!!!”

After finding a spot, Stevonnie took a moment to do warm-up stretches and watch as Spinel entertained herself.

Stretching her arms relaxingly past her hands and connecting them together, Spinel began swinging them in a wide arc around her, jumping up to avoid tripping each revolution. Not ‘content’ with ‘easy’, she soon _stepped_ up her game.

A bit of hang here – about dozen revolutions –, few flips and turns there, swapping her hands and feet, and whatever ‘ridiculous’ pattern of intricate weaving and swinging she felt like doing and not bothering to name…

“One, two, three…” Stevonnie joined in seamlessly with explosive excitement, “YAAAAYYYY!”

Facing each other, then side by side with Spinel’s arms out wide, synchronised flips, super hang time and figure whatevers… All while they laughed, giggled, and bubbled with overflowing joy, never once ‘messing up’ thanks to their understanding. (It was surprising they hadn’t fused…)

Entranced, they hardly noticed all the _other_ children (and their parents) watching on…

“I’m having so much fun Spinel!”

“Me too!” (You never can be too old for fun!)

_“Mommy, I wanna play with them… Can I?”_

_“I… well if they…”_

“Oh…” As soon as they noticed, Stevonnie and Spinel gladly made space and beamed welcomingly, the former ‘holding’ the pink hands like they would actual ends of rope.

“YAYAYAYAY! _Hehehe, yes!_” Naturally, the children joined without hesitation as their parents _parent_ed (not that they had much to be worried about, because inside, Stevonnie and Spinel were _SUPER_ kids!).

Although they weren’t as showy or fast when playing with the kids, they didn’t mind the slightest since sharing’s part of the fun! With Spinel, any ‘mistakes’ which would’ve otherwise ended in tangles were mitigated effortlessly with both looking out for them and acting as needed.

“This is so fun!”

“You’re the best!”

“Aww gee… thanks!”

Together, Stevonnie, Spinel, and the kids looked every part the ‘double-dutch’ – as well as freestyle – superstars (except with loads more giggling!).

By the time Stevonnie and Spinel ‘joined in’ with skipping themselves, free hands linked with the kids, all the parents were already tearing with joy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Unscheduled single update to inject Spinel fluff – more ideas ready, but not written yet.)


	55. Shake Well Before Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel makes a mess when she reads something a bit too literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAKE IT LIKE IT’S HOT?

Whenever Spinel visited Steven’s house, she would almost always manage to discover something new and exciting – no matter how small –, which made her appreciate her friend and Earth even more! The week before it was juice boxes (quite the amazing little things if you asked her), and last week, the _actual _fruit featured on what appeared to one of the only juices that the Jam Buds drank – Durians. It smelled a bit, but stars was it sweet and tasty!

Having woken up before the Jambuds today, she thought to explore the fridge’s contents after she had crashed fast asleep yesterday after dinner.

“Hmm, hmm-hmm…” Spinel hummed to herself as she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen in front of the fridge.

Opening the fridge, she wasn’t disappointed at all – three chilled bottles of what could only be delicious liquid goodness, one for each…

“Don’t mind if I do…” She took one of the identical bottles from the fridge and turned it over to read the ‘instructions’,

“…Okay, let’s see… Do not give to kids under the age of four… well, I’m safe… blah, blah… Not a substitute for a proper nutritious breakfast… please recycle bottle… sure… if amethyst doesn’t eat it from the trash or something… **AHA**… Shake _Well_ Before Opening…” She paused momentarily to chuckle to herself, “…hehe… it’ll be _shaken_ alright…”

*Boom Splash*

“I GOT DIBS!”

“AMETH- fine… less work for me…”

“OH YEAH!”

“You disgust me, runt…”

Steven and Connie had awoken to quite the ruckus and mess indeed; sticky, sugary diary product was on almost every surface of the house’s interior, and right in the middle, a somewhat dejected Spinel.

“Spinel… are you okay?” The kids asked in concern.

“Yeah… I just thought I’d treat myself… but…” She gestured with her hands as she explained what happened, “I guess I _misread_ the instructions or took it a bit too literally, and… now I don’t have a milkshake…”

As she turned around to offer her help, a glimpse of familiar pink light flashed behind her…

“You can have mine,” They said reassuringly, “_After_ we make sure it’s all clean and finish breakfast.”

“But then you won’t…” It took Spinel a moment to realise who they were as she turned back around, “Oh… Thanks…”

Thankfully, Amethyst’s tongue had _erased_ all traces of the accident, only leaving behind her ‘gem slobber’ that was quickly cleaned up by everyone before breakfast was made.

“Mmm… that was delicious…” Spinel licked her lips in satisfaction after finishing the together breakfast.

“Sure was!” Stevonnie beamed as Spinel hugged them, both clearly feeling better.

“And now, for the _best_ part!” She said as she grabbed the drinks from the fridge and gave one to Stevonnie.

This time, she took extra care to shake at a _reasonable_ level that wouldn’t cause things to _blow up_…

“You know, if they didn’t want people going all out, they should’ve put _thoroughly_ instead!” Spinel commented when they finished shaking the bottle and set it down.

“Yeah…” Stevonnie chuckled lightly as Spinel smiled, “That would be a good idea…”

“To being best friends!”

“To being best friends!”

It wasn’t just the first of many milkshakes that Spinel would have, but it was also the best! Not because it was the best tasting (it was close), but because sharing it with her best friend had made it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be another one before Steven Universe Future premieres.


	56. (Super Extended Play / Ultra Long Play – ‘Quadruple Special’) Spinel Hiatusverse 2: Electric Boogaloo, We Don’t Even Know What’s Happening Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ‘debriefing’ is needed after the first 10 episodes of SUF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this here because I think the premise of Spinel doing a crazy analysis thing like Peridot with CPH is totally a thing that could happen (And we all know how that can go sometimes…). Also, she’s a very good friend.
> 
> Super Extended Play / Ultra Long Play – This Chapter is 4 times as long as the usual long chapter. (Guess you can call this a ‘holiday special’…)

Everyone knew – expected – that Steven Universe: Future would bring with it a whole new load of challenges, but it didn’t make it any easier at all…

After the first 10 episodes, new Hiatus in full swing, there was just so much to unpack, think about, and formulate opinions on. Simply put… it was just a _mess_ – chaos –, for all the jollier moments in between were quickly overshadowed by another episode, another ‘spanner in the works’…

(Naturally, the Jambuds were hit the hardest by this.)

“I…” Steven stammered, sighing as he turned off his TV, Connie mirroring silently as she sat next to him on the couch, “… this… I just…”

“Don’t know what to think?” Spinel suggested, looking into their eyes reassuringly as she sat on the coffee table in front of the teens.

“Yeah…” Connie replied as she wrapped her arm around Steven’s shoulder, the boy barely reacting to the show of affection/support, “It’s like… there’s something not right…”

“Obviously,” Lapis said with a hollow chuckle from her spot next to the two, “It’s like Season 1 all over again… except without a ‘direction’ and a _lot_ more angst…”

“Certainly seems like it…” The teens nodded in agreement, “Even though things will get better… it’s just hard to not…”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Of course they wanted to talk about it, they all did…. Why else would they have just all showed up here at the same time in Steven’s house? The Diamonds had more catching up to do themselves to distract them from worrying over Steven – well, they still did worry, but the wait would not be as painful for them now as it would be for the others. Meanwhile, Spinel, Connie, and Lapis couldn’t be more certain on what they needed to do – helping make sure Steven and themselves would be okay.

“Let’s talk,” Stevonnie announced after fusing into themself, “together.”

A soft smile graced Lapis and Spinel’s faces as they prepared to listen to and support them.

“Assuming the episodes are in chronological order – there’s no reason why they shouldn’t be, since there’s nothing anachronistic about events depicted in the airing order –, let’s start with the first one.”

“Little Homeschool,” Spinel said, pointing to a whiteboard with graphics for every episode.

‘Where did that… it doesn’t matter…’

“The exposition via narration _was_ pretty funny,” Lapis commented as Stevonnie giggled, “Especially with how Cherry Quartz reacted with all those names you dropped.”

“Yeah, it was… but then the thing with Jasper happened. Why she didn’t even show up in the movie I don’t know.”

“If Quartzes could smell a threat,”

“She would’ve been right there, tryin’ to smash my lil’ head in, and laughing all the way at how _I_ outdone the gems!”

_“What? You haven’t moved in 6000 years and they’ve been in a war… even with how _different_ you move, they shouldn’t have been so _sloppy_… And Lazuli, it’s _**still rude**_ to make jokes about my nose! Even though I can _actually_ smell! Why was Steven so mad anyway? That wasn’t like really like him…”_

“Well… apart from trying so hard for what was apparently two years… But he just snapped! Like that!”

_“So how do you feel about it?”_

“Not great… but not as bad at seeing you so lonely. That was… sad…”

_“Tell me about it… at least they _have to _actually finish my ‘arc’ now…”_

“You know, you did have a point about me and my friends, Jasper.”

_“One that you later repeated, more or less verbatim.”_

Stevonnie opened their mouth to ‘counter’, but found themselves speechless (they had ‘brought it up’ and she was right, Jasper had basically seen through all of Steven’s problem in the first episode alone…).

“So, that was sweet innocent boy finally gets mad, but apologises for it anyway.”

“It was bound to happen eventually, probably…”

“Up next, we have…” Spinel snorted in a fit of laughter as she pulled more pictures from her gem and wherever to stick on the whiteboard, “Whatever this mess that Guidance is!”

Stevonnie face palmed in shame as Lapis tried to reassure them through her own giggles.

“What were you even _thinking_? Trying to tell gems what they can and can’t do like you’re, you’re…”

“I don’t know! I just thought… OBVIOUSLY shoving them into jobs they had no EXPERIENCE or confidence in was a TERRIBLE idea! Didn’t even give them time to find themselves from the comforts of familiar tasks…”

“But hey, you did help fix everything afterwards… so that’s totally fine, bestie!” Spinel smiled at Stevonnie, patting them on their shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah… it is.”

“About that whole zoo thing though…” ‘Hippie’ Rose commented as Spinel jumped back and did a double take.

“AAHH! WHERE did you come from?” Spinel asked, pulling out various charts, diagrams, and graphics, all while gesturing and pointing to and from every which way as she tried to make sense of just _what_ had unfolded at the zoo prior to them showing up in episode 3 – and more importantly, how she didn’t notice her.

“Hey, relax Spinny… I was just chatting with Jasper over there while you were talking about all these episodes.”

“Really?” Stevonnie asked, somewhat incredulous.

_“Yep, even though they do look a lot like her, it seems like they’re in some ways way more mature – at least back when I had known her, looking back. Guess you never thought you’d meet one who looked…”_

“So much like her… even though they sounded different… it was just a bit of a shock to the system at first, but I think it’s okay now?”

“It will be,” Lapis smiled at them as they smiled back, “Because you’ve all got so much to catch up on! Just think… a whole _‘nother_ bunch of fam-sibling-rose-buds just like Amethyst with the Famethyst!”

“I could always use more moms, but a few hundred or thousand Rose Quartz moms may be a _little_ too much… I mean, we could still be like that… but you know…”

“We know… who cares about ‘labels’ and ‘formalities’ anyway?”

Not them, certainly – if they’ve learned anything by now, it’s that one shouldn’t limit yourself with such things.

“That name though, _Volleyball_, like why-what in the cosmos? That’s just so silly!” Spinel giggled, “Like the time Steven asked Yellow Pearl to call him Pink Lasagna!”

“I was just curious!”

“Sure… and why do people keep shipping me with her anyway?”

“Because you were both hers and Pink?”

“Totally ridiculous!”

“Agreed!” Stevonnie chimed in, half expecting what was to come.

“But Steven was really worked up about those cracks wasn’t he?” Spinel and Lapis asked (guess they’re powering through it then).

“Yep,” Stevonnie sighed, “It wasn’t really the cracks, but more of finding out what mom had done, when all along, I had…”

“We all had thought it was White… but it wasn’t…”

And that was what had ‘set things off’, the fact that it was another _secret_, another _victim_…

“And then… I just wanted to FIX it SO BAD! Like if I wipe all the traces of her _MISTAKES_ away, it’ll be fine! So much that I didn’t take a moment to just… think of flexibility, love, and trust… I could’ve handled that SO MUCH better! – Even if Pearl… STILL…”

Stevonnie was clenching their fists now, and their two best friends could notice them starting to change in hue…

“Just like with the Little Homeschool gems, I just _took control_ – or _tried_ to – like _I_ could just _decide_ things, do things, and make things better… Like-like I had before, but without the…” Stevonnie gasped in realisation,

“All that talk about change in the movie… am I… am I just turning into mom? Turning into what the diamonds – what White – used to be?!” They were clutching the sides of their head now.

“Pushing people away by not understanding them, putting _myself_ first and not thinking about their feelings? Is that why I was like that in Snow Day? I STILL LOVE FUN! But I… I just put work first; PRETENDED like I wasn’t still a kid – classic me – inside!”

They had expected to follow the episode order, but with Stevonnie now fully _pink_, it was clear that they were going headfirst into the thick of it (oh well, at least it’ll save some rollercoaster-ing…).

“And even though Steven made time at the end, HE DIDN’T apologise for being a ‘workaholic’, like DISTRACTION would be the ANSWER TO ANYTHING! Then what? I don’t talk to them about my problems AT ALL in Prickly Pair… After-after Little Graduation… I CLEARLY still want to talk to my friends and be with them and my family – especially when they wanted to as well! Just, WHAT WAS THAT? What THE FUCK!?”

“I honestly don’t know…” Spinel and Lapis couldn’t help but add despite the situation, completely ignoring the fact that Stevonnie just swore. (They both had gone over the episodes countless times, and as of moments ago, were still looking over the notes on the whiteboard, but it seemed that the harder they tried, the less sense things made…)

“EXACTLY! I had all this ‘character development’ and then, BAM! It’s like it’s gone or something! What is going on?! And what is going to happen to Cactus Steven?”

Stevonnie looked down, just now noticing their pink hue. It had at least made some sense for Steven to get pink mad, but what would’ve caused that with Connie? With them? Weren’t they much cheerier and less worried these days?! ‘Wh…’

“No, NO, NO, NO!” They screamed, voice shaking the whole (recently fixed) house, “Not me TOO!? I don’t even KNOW why I’m starting college prep _SO EARLY_… All I want… all I… I JUST WANT TO BE ME! But this? I CAN’T be like this! I’m SUPPOSED to be better, fun…; I’m… supposed to make everything better with… not… I’m really turning into _her_…”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT!” Spinel and Lapis shouted as they shook and slapped a horrified Stevonnie on the verge of hot pink tears, not a trace of fear on either of their own faces, “You are YOU! You’re Stevonnie, _remember_, flexibility, love, and trust… You ARE – will be – better, you’re still learning, growing,”

Their comforting touch finally got Stevonnie to stop and take deep breaths to calm down, their form returning to its natural hue,

“You won’t be alone like her, and you’ve got SO many who are willing, _wanting_ to help. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to help and helping others, but you know just as well as anybody that there’s nothing wrong with getting help from others either.”

“You’re right…” Stevonnie smiled at them, thankful that they were here to help them through this, “I guess it’s just… growing up… and not really knowing what to do with… after…”

“And that’s okay,” The trio finished together as they shared a hug, “We can all figure that out, together, no matter what the future holds.”

“Still want to talk about the other episodes?”

“Yeah, got nothing better to do anyway…”

While Spinel could think of probably a million other things to do, she supposed there wasn’t much harm in talking about some lighter episodes. If anything, it’d make them all feel even better! (And she’d definitely love that!)

“Okay, so, Bluebird, thoughts?”

“Saw the fusion coming from a galaxy away, isn’t that right loves?” Bluebird Azurite asked rhetorically, surprising Spinel and causing her to drop the bits of visual aid in her hands.

“Just what is with the ‘special guests’ today?!” Spinel asked/exclaimed, only to be met with another surprise.

“You guess is as good as mine,” A nasally British voice said.

“Hey Aquamarine!” Stevonnie waved with a smile, “Hey Eyeball!”

“Good to see you too!” Eyeball returned with equal hospitality before returning to sucking her lollipop, (and speaking,) “That episode, hmm? Seriously tho, that Orange Spodumene…”

“What did we say about talking with food in your mouth?”

“Sorry, just a bit excited…”

“Rubies, am I right?”

“They _do_ like their lollipops… Now that I think of it… I think Nanefua’s ruby guards were probably getting hurt on purpose just for a lollipop… so what was it you were saying?”

“That Orange Spodumene… blah, what a mouthful, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“Seriously, I can’t believe Rebecca just put her gem _there_ like that, and barely even covered it – front or back. From where Ronaldo was sitting, he’d…”

“Okaaaayyyyyy…” Spinel put a hand on Aquamarine’s mouth before she could escalate the rating and derail things, “We know, we know…”

“So… whose idea was it to have a Piñata of Steven anyway?” Stevonnie asked, changing the topic and trying to hide their slight warmth from the prior thought, “Seems… a bit…”

“Contentious? Inappropriate? Malapropos? Insensitive?”

“Exactly,” Spinel giggled despite herself, “I would’ve _loved_ to just _bash and_ _strangle the candy outta it_ if you gave me one back in the movie!”

If Stevonnie didn’t know better, they’d be fearing for their life, but knowing Spinel meant it in a good way, they just smiled at her.

“Sorry about your dad’s hair by the way, we hope he’s alright… and for drinking your juice box.”

“It’s in the past now,” Stevonnie breathed, “Can’t change what’s happened… Wait, you drank it?”

“Yep, we loved it!” Aquamarine replied, breathing a sigh of relief having heard Stevonnie say it. (Sometimes, you just needed to hear things.)

“Mmm-hmm!”

“And time for the ‘last’ two episodes, for now,” Spinel announced, flipping over the whiteboard to show a whole side dedicated to _A Very Special Episode_ that was 100% Ronaldo with string, pictures, writing, and stuff everywhere, “Hey, don’t look at me like I’m crazy – well maybe kinda? – but honestly…”

“Onion was, well, Onion… Thank the stars he’s not against us – I think…” Aquamarine mused, “But it just got really weird at the end. Like, it suddenly made me think what else could’ve been a ‘PSA’ as well… and what really happened… Although it was a bit of a surprise how well Onion and Rainbow 2.0 got along.”

“That I can confirm is true,” Stevonnie replied, “Onion really does like Rainbow, and me – duh, who doesn’t like me? –, and Smoky Quartz, Spinel, Spinsvonnie…”

“He really just likes anyone who isn’t ‘weirded out’ by him, I guess,” Aquamarine said as everyone shrugged.

Trying to figure out Onion was just a fool’s errand, and they certainly weren’t fools.

It was just as well that they had left the ‘best’ episode until last in their discussion; they certainly could use the uplift.

“Why So Blue, Lapis, is a question that I’d like to ask, why so blue?” (Of course they’d find a way to work in the title.)

“The other Lapises?”

“Yeah, why _are_ they so blue? Like, so much ‘bluer’ than you.”

“Stevonnie!” Lapis exclaimed in mock-offense as they punched Stevonnie in the shoulder, “You can’t just _ask_ why someone is so blue!”

“Yeesh, I was just curious,” They mock-pouted, eyes glistening as if trying to make her feel bad, “Just so you know, I like your hue better anyway…”

“Thanks…” Lapis smiled, blushing slightly and giving them a gentler playful punch, “I know you know; I was just messing with you! And no, I don’t really know? I _have_ been in a mirror for the best part of what seemed like forever.”

“Which Steven saved you from…”

“Gheeez… hahaha…” Spinel and Aquamarine chuckled, followed by Eyeball, breaking the atmosphere of the moment, “You really are dorks…”

“Well,” Aqua said as she recovered from her laughing fit, “I think me and Eyeball gonna go now, ‘cause we definitely don’t want to poof from laughing so hard… If you’ve got anything else to ask, now’s the time.”

“Oooh, OOH! ME, ME!” Spinel and Stevonnie bounced, their hands shooting up as Lapis giggled, “Where’d your ribbon-bow-wand thingy go?”

“You mean this?” Aquamarine’s gem glowed as she summoned the object in question and the two nodded.

Aiming at Spinel, she activated it to show that it was indeed still very much ‘OP’,

“Iiitt tticckkklleeessss…”

“Hmm…” Aqua mused as she gently put Spinel down (after a bit of shaking – for science, of course), “Didn’t see that happen with Stevonnie or the others… Maybe it’s different with you ‘cuz you’re rubbery and that…”

“You mean you _could’ve_ just done that in Bluebird?” Stevonnie and Lapis asked.

“Yeah, but compared to getting hands on, it _is_ a _little _boring… Besides, you really never know when you might really need it when like, anything can happen.”

“Awww…” Stevonnie cooed as they reached out to ruffle her hair, “That’s kinda really thoughtful!”

Aqua smiled, delighted by Stevonnie’s touch as she stowed her ‘weapon’ and hugged them along with Eyeball.

“Laters, Stevonnie!”

“Have a nice day!”

“You too!”

Once Aquamarine and Eyeball had left (Jasper probably went to find that backwards book author which greatly displeased her favourite ‘kids’ – honestly, how could someone with such good writing be such a _clod_…), it was just Spinel, Stevonnie, and Lapis inside the house with their thoughts again. (Even if they didn’t they really get anywhere, they still felt much, _much_ better!)

“Steven Universe Future, aye?”

“Mmm… Steven Universe Future…” Stevonnie repeated as Lapis sighed next to them.

“Oh, come here you…” Spinel chirped, springing towards Stevonnie to hug them, her arms wrapping around and around them tightly (but not suffocatingly) as Lapis leaned in and joined.

“It’ll be alright… because we’ll all be here… together, the future will be bright!”

“Thanks…” Stevonnie smiled, laughing slightly as they felt a familiar furry presense…

“Lion, you wanna join?”

“Rooa-aawwr!” He replied enthusiastically, pushing Spinel onto the couch next to Stevonnie as he sprawled out across the three’s lap/legs.

“HUG TIME!” Spinel exclaimed as they all hugged Lion, each other, and themselves, wide smiles on all their faces…

“Mmm…”

Sometimes, it’s the simplest things that makes the biggest difference and brings the greatest joy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Regular Programming’ to resume/return whenever.
> 
> (Sorry it got kinda angst-venty in the middle, it just happened…)
> 
> I hope you liked this (longer-er) chapter, even if it’s less fluffy/fun than usual – title should’ve given it away… But hey, nothing that hugs and snuggles can’t make better!
> 
> Have a Happy New Year y’all! May this new decade bring with it all the love, joy, happiness, and Connverse fluff we’ve all been missing so far!


	57. One Gem Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel figures she might as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they all work together? Let’s say it does!

While the abilities, forms, and personalities of gems varied greatly from type to type and individual to individual, the love of music was the one unshakeable constant common to all. None could deny enjoying listening to and dancing along, and loving performing and creating it – no matter how embarrassing it might’ve been at first – was even harder to hide, especially with the amount of emotion and soul poured in (be it happy or sad).

So when Spinel, months after releasing all her frustrations again in the form of hard-core screamo, casually mentioned to Peridot how she wanted to try out something along the lines of a one man – or woman, or gem… – band…

“Everyone, are you ready for the show of your lives?” Spinel exclaimed with explosive enthusiasm, ‘wearing’ the _Spineliest_ suit ever, “Because you’re in for a treat!”

The crowd erupted in cheers and whoops.

“Pay attention or you clods might just miss what’s gonna hit ya!” Peridot added, wearing a red bowtie and an outfit literally covered with stars.

After the laughter died down, the two began their respective plays, Spinel literally stretching and bouncing over to her part of the stage while Peridot glided smoothly backwards to hers.

While Peridot’s ‘metal band’ was nothing new with no stringed instruments, consisting of just a harmonica, triangle, sax, flute, some drums and hats, her mastery of her powers now allowed her to play all of them simultaneously. Chirpy highs, gentle tings, smooth flowing lows, lively mids, hearty thumps, and Peridot’s theatrics all combined into an experience that was as amazing to listen to as it was to look at.

Right in front of them, Stevonnie, Lapis, and the other Lapises – the curly haired one and the freckled one with a ponytail – were just amongst the many that were dancing along, lost in the world of tunes.

“Yeah, go Peri!”

“Woohoo!”

“Go Spinel!”

On her side of the stage (really more than two-thirds), Spinel was also flexing her abilities to weave a tapestry of magnificent notes and sounds. Her ‘center-piece’ was nothing short of extraordinary; a 150 piece set of percussion instruments born of legend itself – the very one from Regular Show – that she was playing with one hand like nobody’s business.

“Hmm-hmm-hmm, yeah!” Spinel hummed as she played; drum hand moving like a blur, other hand playing the electric guitar passionately, foot dancing on grand piano keys, lungs converting air into wonderful notes through a tuba while hula-hoops spun around her torso musically.

Eclectic or not, it all worked together not just for each gem’s own instruments as well, but also for the other’s; any hint of a ‘competition’ forgotten as everyone focused on enjoying themselves.

Hooked by the melody, Stevonnie and the Lapises continued dancing and humming along even once the music had stopped, grins plastered across all their faces as they spun, dipped, twirled, and waltzed together.

“So, what did you think?” Peridot and Spinel asked as they greeted their friends (not that they had to ask).

“We loved it! You both did SOOOO GOOD!” They exclaimed as they hugged them.

“Gee, thanks!”

“No, thank you,” Curly Lapis smiled, practically jumping with joy, “For helping us have so much fun!”

“What are friends for, am I right?”

“This, Spinel!” The four exclaimed, redoubling the hug before tossing Spinel and Peridot high into the air.

As they soared through the air, tossed and spun by their friends, Spinel and Peridot could only wonder what amazing experiences they’d have with their next ‘collaboration’ and how big everyone’s smiles would be.


	58. Bungee Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel takes a plunge with a pink friend, and two other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda obvious, but it makes more sense now.

Standing on a platform **high** above a massive canyon with Pink Pearl by her side, Spinel didn’t have a hint of doubt about what she was about to do – being stretchy was literally her ‘thing’, and she’s definitely things miles crazier before.

The same confidence, however, was all but absent for Steven…

“What if the cords break? We could end up as pancakes, Strawberry!” He exclaimed, double-checking the equipment. (He and Connie had joined the pink gems at the girl’s suggestion since they were going to be in the area on their road-trip, which in hindsight was long overdue.)

_ “It’s funny how you’ve been all over the world and universe, but haven’t really explored your own ‘ _ backyard_’!”_

_ “Heh, yeah.” _

“Oh Biscuit…” Connie giggled as she hugged and kissed him on the cheeks, “You’ve got your floating and bubble powers, remember?”

“I know, but…” Steven stammered as he fidgeted with his hands, which Connie quickly stopped by holding his hands. “It’ll be alright, I trust you; you can do it!” He smiled in response.

“Yeah, you’ve done _much_ more dangerous things Mr _Saviour_ of the universe, this is nothing!” Spinel beamed, giving her besties a hug, his smile growing.

“Are you really going to let a few bungee cords and good old gravity scare you?” Pink Pearl added, joining in.

“No!” He giggle-exclaimed, grinning, “I am not!”

“Good!” | “That’s what I thought!”

“Let do this!” They cheered as the attendant gave them a thumbs-up and began to strap the teens in.

“Ready?” Pink Pearl asked, looking over at the harnessed teens and gently nudging Spinel.

“Ready if you are!”

“Okay, in 3…”

“Jump!” Connie called out prematurely as she jumped off the platform, Spinel doing the same at the signal. | “Here we goooooo!”

Almost immediately, Steven started screaming out from in front of his Strawberry, whom to his ‘chagrin’ (amusement), was still the taller of the two – especially thanks to her recent growth-spurt that put his forehead at her lip level once more.

“Weeeeeee!”

“Arrrrgghhh! Connie, Connie, Connie!” His voice only increased in pitch as they got faster and the ground closer, the pink gems having a wonderful time just a bit over to the side…

“Woohoooooo!”

“Yippeeee!”

“You okay biscuit?”

“NO!”

“Well… we’re still falling normally, so you’re doing great!” Connie beamed, squeezing his hands just that bit tighter as she was sure he blushed slightly and a pink glow emanated from his front.

“Oooo…” Spinel and Volley cooed in anticipation as they watched.

Stevonnie came into being just before they passed the first third of the jump, still accelerating downwards and screaming not in fear, but in joy and excitement.

“Aaaawwwweeeeeeee! This is so fun!”

“Heck yeah bestie, glad you could make it!”

“Alwaaayyyyysssssss!” They called out as they sped past Spinel on their way towards the ground, who was now just starting to ‘take up the slack’ in her rubbery legs and about to start slowing.

“Booooing!” She and Volley sounded with glee as they bounced high into the air and Stevonnie began slowing, much later than they probably should.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna be fine!” Spinel called out as she oscillated in altitude.

And they were; moments later, Stevonnie reached the bottom of their descent with a joyous squeal.

“Wwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeee…” Their ‘bounce’ was spectacular, and had them flying back high above the platform, then back down, and up again…

“Nice one Stevonnie!”

“Woohoo!”

The attendant simply shrugged when a giddy Stevonnie floated back onto the platform with a wide grin on their face.

“THAT WAS SO FUN, LET’S DO THAT AGAIN!” They practically shouted as they tackled their pink friends into a tight hug, “Again, again!”

“Okay,” They giggled, turning towards the attendant who gave Stevonnie a smile after a brief inspection, “Guess you’re good to go Von. Also, you have shoesies!”

“Oh,” Looking down at their feet and seeing shoes, Stevonnie let out a burst of laughter, “I guess I do!”

“C’mon, let’s go!”

“Yeah!”

Safe to say, their second jump would be far from their last on that day, as all really did enjoy the simple thrill afforded by a little elasticity and gravity.

(Spinel did try using the bungee cord just once, but she did still end up extending her ‘bounce’ with her legs as she brushed the ground with a kiss…)


End file.
